The Rainbow Writers Season Seven- Episode 8: Future
by rainbowwriters
Summary: Officially the eight story in our Season Seven Series. Re-posting old stories.


COPYRIGHT DISCLAIMER: Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Willow, Tara, Xander, Anya, Giles, Dawn, Spike and all other characters who have appeared in the syndicated series Buffy The Vampire Slayer, together with the names, titles and back story are the sole copyright property of Joss Wheldon, Fox and Mutant Enemy. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the authors. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Please contact the authors for permission to reproduce this story on any other fanfiction site.  
LOVE/ GRAPHIC SEX DISCLAIMER: This story depicts a love relationship between two consenting adult women. If you are under 18 years of age or if this type of story is illegal in the state or country in which you live, please do not read it. If depictions of this nature disturb you, you may wish to read something other than this story. (Please note this may not apply until much further parts but it will be an integral part of the storyline.)  
TIMEFRAME: Season Seven done Rainbow Writers Style… we are taking all that has aired up until Grave as gospel and working with what the bad evil Josh has given us… the difference WE LOVE WILLOW AND TARA… so we're going to fic all the horribleness… the theme is still "Back to the Beginning" as hinted at… but with a total focus on fixing what was done to our gorgeous lovely couple.  
PAIRING: Willow and Tara… obviously!  
BIG GIANT HUGE ANGST/UNHAPPINESS DISCLAIMER: So if you've seen season six… you know… ME sucks… they took us all down a road we never wanted to go… but now we have to get back… so the ride will be bumpy… but we promise this time the light… its daylight and NOT a train!  
WORK OF THE RAINBOW WRITERS WARNING! … If you know our stuff you know we can OWN pain and suffering when we want too… stock up: tissues, chocolate, have loved ones near… we're going to get to a happy place but we're not going to gloss over the damage ME has done.  
YELLOW CRAYON XANDER WARNING: In the vein of trying to be nice… we've decided its time for Xander to clean up some of his act and take on some responsibility… no he's not turning into super Xander, but maybe a more respectable guy.

WARNING THIS EPISODE IS RATED NC 17

 **NB : No we have not lost our minds, and no you have not missed out an episode or two – just read on, it will become clear… Promise…**

Episode 7.8

 **Future**

 **By: The Rainbow Writers**

A light scratching could be heard on the other side of the dark wooden door before finally a dark nose pushed in through the small opening and then Midnight managed to struggle his way through into the brightly decorated room beyond. She moved immediately past the changing table and the antique crib, over to the large window and the rocking chair that was beside it. Sitting in front of Tara, she looked up at the blonde and then poked her head into the woman's lap sniffing a few times at the flannel covered bundle she had before the dog seemed satisfied and with a small circular turn lay down on the push carpet and relaxed.

The soft nudge of the dog's nose on her knee, made Tara's blue eyes open, they blinked twice taking in the room and the wall of soft, pleasant smells that hit her sense. From below the soft sound of classical music on a radio on the level below floated up through the now open door and the smell of fresh coffee and the beginning of breakfast added to it.

Then as there came a less than gentle tug on her left nipple, Tara looked down to see a burr of soft blonde hair covering the crown of a pretty, but tiny baby's head.

"Oh my." The soft words breathed out of the blonde's lips.

Little booty clad feet kicked a bit and a small hand patted against her skin.

"Hello there." She added moving the hand that wasn't cradling the infant, to stroke over soft blonde hair and then offered her little finger to the tiny hand to squeeze. Four cubby fingers and a thumb grabbed on happily.

"When the princess is done eating, I have yours ready downstairs." A soft voice called from the doorway, a voice that was unmistakable Willow's but was tempered by something not obvious until Tara turned to look at her.

Her dark red hair was long again, as it had been when she was much younger, but it now was braided and pulled back from her face with small bangs. She was in a fluffy orange robe, a pair of short-legged PJ pants and button up flannel top. She had a small pair of tortoise shell glasses perched on her nose, making her green eyes seem darker and more intelligent. The gentle hint of laugh lines and creases near her eyes seemed to add to the overall sophisticated look she had even in her pjs.

"Mmmm." Tara couldn't stop the small reaction to the sight of her, slightly older, though incredibly sexy partner.

"I know that look." Willow smiled broadly. "Come on you, you've got to have breakfast and then you have that meeting at the Centre."

"I do?" Tara blinked as the reality of what was going on settled in her brain. 'I was at home, at Buffy's, not long after I'd come back from...' Her brain stopped as it recalled the hazy details of her 'death' and subsequent resurrection. "But this isn't the Summers house. This is…' Her thought stopped again as she realized this must be her house, the one she seemed to share with Willow. She couldn't help but frown, as it all got very confused and muddled in her mind.

"Is the hungry Princess going to be done soon, I could go get your breakfast and bring it up here for you?" Willow offered moving over to rub Midnight.

Tara was brought back to the present reality by Willow's voice. She looked down at the babe in her arms, who was nursing happily and showed no signs of stopping.

"Apparently she's starving." Tara chuckled softly.

"Did you get up with her last night? I didn't hear her at all." Willow looked up at them smiling.

"Well if we didn't disturb you then it doesn't matter either way does it?" Tara tried to get out of answering the question that she actually had no idea of the answer to. "You look lovely." The blonde added her eyes hardly leaving Willow.

"So do you." Willow leaned up and kissed her.

Tara closed her eyes as their lips met, the world focusing in on the simple gesture of love, and the small warm life she cradled in her arm.

"So you were saying meetings." Tara instinctually checked the baby.

"You have a ten o'clock at the Centre with the planners from the Mayor's office about the new library addition and you have your 11:30 yoga class for new mothers and then at one you have baby aquatics with Esther." Willow filled in her schedule.

"What about you?" Tara looked down at Willow as the baby in her arms released her grip on her breast apparently satiated. The blonde carefully shifted the small child to her shoulder, moving a small towelling cloth to cover her robe.

"Essie and I have our meeting with Mr. Wiggles the Unicorn at the mall at 10:30 and then we're going to have lunch with Aunty Buffy at the play land before I drop her off with you and go to a meeting while you're both at aquatics." Willow reached up rubbing the child's soft blonde hair.

"Can't we just have a home day?" Tara made the offer lightly as she rubbed her hand gently up and down over the baby's back until she heard the child burp.

"You don't want to meet about the library? You've been excited for months." Willow looked at her a bit confused.

"No, no I do, it's just..." She pulled her hand off the back of the infant and rubbed her forehead.

"Are you not feeling well?" The redhead reached up feeling her for a fever. "I can call Carrie and ask her to go for you, I'm sure she would love the chance to show her stuff." She checked the blonde's glands.

"Perhaps that would be best." Tara nodded a little.

"Okay, I'll go call her and you can come down for your breakfast okay?" Willow kissed her on the cheek. "I'll make you some Echinacea tea."

"Would you take Esther?" Tara shifted the baby a little.

"Here we go." Willow smiled as she took the infant, cradling her up on her shoulder. "Do you want your breakfast in bed?" She rubbed her back.

"No, no, I'll come down for it." Tara shook her head.

"I'll see you down there." Willow blew her a kiss and chatting to her daughter moved back through the hall.

Almost instantly a dark head pushed into Tara's lap again, big eyes questioning her strange mood.

"Hello Midnight." Tara took a slight breath and ran her hand over the soft smooth head. "I'm being odd aren't I?" She asked of the dog whose dark fur showed flecks of grey around her ears and chin. She seemed to nod a little in agreement.

"It's just..." Tara carefully pushed off the rocking chair and moved to look out of the window. "I don't know where I am." She whispered as she looked out into what must have been the back yard. It has a broad patch of grass, bordered by mixed shrubs, roses and patches of daisies then off to the side was a small herb garden and vegetable patch, bordered by a row of fruit trees.

"I mean I do." She turned back round and looked at Midnight. "I mean I know you, and Willow..." She stopped as her eyes fell on the crib in the middle of the room. "But everything else is..." She stopped, if only because she realised that she was talking to a dog.

Big eyes watched her but didn't offer much idea as to an answer. Then the dog moved over pulling at her robe a little with her mouth and urged Tara to move into the hallway. Unsure of what else to do, Tara followed.

The hallway was decorated with soft floral wallpaper and was littered with various sized frames, all filled with pictures. One showed the blonde, with much shorter hair standing beside Dawn who was in a burgundy cap and gown, billows of smoke coming out the Sunnydale high school behind them was starkly contrasted by their smiles and one armed hugs.

The next one showed her and Willow, sitting among boxes and wrapped furniture in huge empty front room, a fireplace in the background and the two of them looked excited but exhausted.

A little along from that was a small framed tapestry, neat rows of Cross stitched letters spelled out:

Born to us

Esther Fay

23rd August 2011

Blessed Be

The next picture was a large, obviously professional shot. It showed the two of them, dressed beautifully in simple flowing long white dresses, their hair filled with garlands and the forest around them. They enjoyed a simple soft kiss, the small engraved plague at the bottom saying:

Joined in love, two hearts and souls, April 7th, 2007

Tara couldn't stop herself from smiling as she reached out and ran her finger over the small plaque. Another small one nearby showed Willow, Buffy and her in their own navy and white cap and gowns, all of them clutching scrolls and throwing the caps into the air.

Ahead of her Midnight hurried down the short hall to another room nudging the door open with his head. Tara followed and pushed into what was obviously hers and Willow's bedroom. The whole room held a soft scent of incense and was decorated in soft pinks with a floral hand stitched quilt over the large bed. Tara crossed over to the bed and picked up the small photograph on the bedside table smiling as a very pregnant her smiled back at her. Her eyes then fell on the small clock beside the picture, its bright green display reading: 7:45, 10.12.11. She blinked at it and then drew in a breath. Turning she crossed to a large wooden closet and pulled it open, to receive her next shock.

The inside of the closet door was inlayed with a full-length mirror. Tara stood looking at her reflection. The blonde's curvy figure was slightly exaggerated, her breasts fuller and her hips more obvious, her tummy a little rounder than in once was, but then if she had given birth little over two months earlier, that could be overlooked. Her long blonde hair was slightly darker, but then came the shock, it was curly well wavier, whichever it most certainly wasn't straight. Tara reached up and played lightly with a soft curl.

"Honey, are you sure you don't want breakfast upstairs?" Willow's voice came through the wall intercom near the door.

"No, I'm just getting dressed." Tara moved quickly over to it, she tried to sound her normal bright self.

"Carrie said she'd cover the meeting, so you can stay in your bathroom." Willow offered.

"I'll be right down then." She tried to get her head around what was going on.

"One pina-colada darling." A low male voice called to Dawn at the same time the soft clink of glass on wood indicated a drink being put down next to her.

Dawn slowly opened her eyes, for a moment the bright sunlight was blinding but reaching up she was able to bring a pair of sunglasses down which made adjusting a lot easier.

"Are you sure that Buffy would want me drinking?" She laughed lightly and turned her head expecting to see Xander there.

"Baby, on our honeymoon, your big sister doesn't have that much of a say." Came the reply from the tall broad shouldered man who stood beside Dawn's sun lounger.

"Our what?" Dawn couldn't help but laugh but it quickly stopped as her eyes went down his muscular body and then back up to his handsome face.

The man, in his mid twenties, was at least six feet tall with bright blue eyes and short curly brown hair.

"Okay you stop kidding around, else I'll toss you in the swimming pool again, but this time I'll undo your bikini top first." He laughed again and squatted down on the pristine white tiles.

"You know me, always kidding." Dawn looked around quickly at the huge spectacular blue water pool and the tropical trees and decadent flowers.

"Yeah, you know for the longest time I thought you were kidding when you agreed to marry me." He reached out and put his hand on Dawn's stomach. "I thought, come on Dean, you've got no chance." He chuckled shaking his head.

"Of course I wouldn't joke about that, all I've ever wanted is to meet someone wonderful like you and get married." Dawn assumed she was dreaming and figured this could be one of the best dreams she'd ever had.

"Well you know it wasn't easy, I thought for the first six months of us dating that your sister was gonna chew my head off if I so much as looked at you wrong." He remembered with a grin.

"Well Dean, you know how protective Buffy can be." Dawn smiled at him pulling her legs up so he could sit on the end of her lounger.

'Wow I have a great pedicure.' She thought looking at her perfect pink toenails. 'Oh and manicure too.' She held up one hand and smiled. 'And this ring rocks.' She looked at the platinum band and large diamond.

"Do you think she'll actually get a life now?" Dean took the offered space almost instantly and smiled at Dawn.

"Get a life?" Dawn reached over to take her drink.

"Yeah, you know I love Buffy, she's great but come on she's more 51 than 31." He pointed out casually.

"Well she's busy with the slaying and such." Dawn shrugged and then stopped as she saw Dean's mirrored sunglasses on the small table next to her and picked them up almost dropping the drink in her other hand. She pulled them up looking into the mirrored surface to see her shoulder length hair had blonde streaks on the underside. She quickly put down her drink and pulled up her sunglasses, the 'woman' looking back at her was 'her' obviously but she knew at the same time this wasn't her.

"Well yeah but with Faith around that's hardly the chore it could be, and come on Faith manages to live life with a capital L while being the slayer." Dean suddenly stopped and laughed. "You look beautiful baby." He stated honestly. "I should have brought your compact mirror down for you to check."

"I worry about my appearance that much?" Dawn looked at him asking the question almost absently.

"It wasn't a complaint baby, its part of your charm." Dawn's new husband shook his head.

"You really love me don't you?" She smiled at him seeing the way he was so kind and gentle, on top of being attentive to her, something just told her that he was always this way.

"Well let's see, I've been abducted by Yalla demons, fought against a prehistoric hell fiend, rescued you from the edge of oblivion." He chuckled more as he listed things. "Delivered your lesbian 'mommies' twin daughters." He paused to think for a moment. "Have I missed anything out?" He checked.

"You did all that for me?" Dawn moved forward a bit reaching up to run her fingers over his cheek.

"Well let's just say I did do them for accreditation on my job itinerary." He leaned in to kiss her hand.

"What did you think when you met me?" She questioned almost wanting to piece together this dream.

"Oh you so like to go over and over this don't you." He pushed up and reached out for her hand. "Come on lets walk." He encouraged her.

Dawn smiled and pushed on her sandals putting her hand in his and letting him lead her.

"Well when I first met you, I thought, okay if that woman ever takes her eyes off her reflection in the elevator doors, I'm going to talk to her." Dean led her carefully down onto the golden sand. "But you didn't, you just stayed staring at the doors, for the entire journey up to the fifth floor." He chuckled more.

"And then?" Dawn looked out at the rolling surf.

"Well then I found out you were visiting Willow." He smiled gently. "And I realised that you were just worried."

"I was." Dawn confirmed though she couldn't think of the moment in question.

"Do you remember how I tried to play it all cool and did the whole I'm a doctor trust me I know about these things your Aunt Willow will be fine." He laughed again. "When I was really a junior doctor in my first month."

"And you're a gynaecologist, so her problem was a little out of your speciality baby." Dawn patted his arm hoping to get more information.

"Well yeah but I didn't know she had appendicitis did I?" He smiled and slid his arm around her shoulders.

"True, you didn't." Dawn smiled and leaned against him. "I guess it was just the start of your fun life with the Scoobies eh?"

"Define 'fun'." Dean gave her a curious look.

"You know slayer fun, Faith coming back fun, finding out many of my family are witches fun." Dawn teased.

"Good job my mom's a witch too then yeah." He kissed her head. "And hey Faith has spunk, you have to appreciate that even if your sister doesn't."

"Did you always like her?" Dawn questioned.

"Who?" Dean looked at Dawn.

"Faith." Dawn looked back at him.

"Oh come on baby, its hard not to like the woman who rescues your Mom from a vampire who's a few seconds away from killing her." He said seriously.

"Faith... she always did have a sense of timing." Dawn tried to fight down the instant panic inside her at the comment as she swallowed hard.

"Oh I know, and I know Buffy would have done it if she hadn't have been protecting you, Willow and Tara from that Begal demon." Dean smiled and hugged his wife to him. "I know it's hard for Buffy, well and you with Faith."

"It's not hard, why would it be hard?" Dawn defended.

"Okay, we're on that track today are we?" Dean smiled and led them along the beach. "Fine by me baby, if that's how you want it, there is nothing that you or Buffy have against Faith."

"No, no, I want to know what you think." Dawn stopped and looked at him. "Am I being silly?"

"Well the ancient before me past aside, there was the whole Madalene thing." He conceded.

"Madalene thing?" Dawn couldn't help her surprise.

"Okay, we'll stop talking about it." Dean shook his head.

"Dean you're my husband and I want to know what you view is on all of these things." Dawn hugged her arms around his shoulders. "I mean you're one of us now and I'm yours."

"You know what I think, I think Madalene is free to make her own choices, who she sleeps with, who she walks out on, all her business and not mine." He summed up. "I figure we don't know what went on behind closed doors."

"You're right, everyone is big enough to think and do what they need too." Dawn leaned up and kissed him. "So how are you enjoying our honeymoon so far?" She grinned at him.

"Oh it's great." Dean beamed and picked Dawn up off the sand. "I love you Mrs. Dawn Jules." He spun her round gently.

In the shadows of the dark bedroom, a figure moved to the window. She carefully tied back the heavy outer curtains and then slowly creaked open the wooden blinds directing the growing morning sun up onto the ceiling. Moving back she picked up the tray from the dresser and moved closer to the bed.

"Okay sleepy head, I know you got in late but you'll be cross if I let you sleep later. And I have bacon." She tempted.

"Urhhhhh too tired." With a creak of the bed, the figure in it turned over burying their head into a pillow.

"But look yummy bacon, real bacon not my tofu stuff." She tried to pull the blankets back a bit.

"Why do I have to get up? I'm not doing anything today." The blankets were gripped tightly in protest.

"Yes you are, you're licking the bowl after I make Tara's cake." A soft gentle laugh greeted the grumpy disposition.

"Tara's birthday." The blankets were pushed back and a very sleep dishevelled Buffy popped her head up from within them.

"I knew cake batter would get you moving." The spellcaster smiled back at her and reached up to fix the blonde's very messy hair.

"Hey, hey." Buffy scooted back from Madalene as she realised that beneath the blankets she was naked

"What?" Madalene looked at her confused.

"Hands, touching, me, naked." Buffy tried to string a sentence together as she looked at Madalene blinking a little for though the woman close to her was obviously Madalene, the spellcaster's hair was slightly thinner and her face a little older, yes that was the main difference she looked older.

"Are you okay honey?" Madalene put her hand up to Buffy's forehead.

"Madalene I'm not sure you should… we should…" Buffy gestured between them, as she glanced around the sunlight filled room her eyes falling on a photograph on the wall that showed the Slayer and the spellcaster in a loving embrace.

"Buffy, I know you had a hard patrol last night. That's why I made you breakfast." Madalene frowned slightly. "And you're naked because you are the one who refuses to wear pjs." She pointed out trying to find a little brevity.

"No, I meant you know, my breakfast is going cold, don't want to start any touching or anything." Buffy tried to bluff her way.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Madalene nodded moving the tray over to settle on the blonde's lap. "You're aura is a bit erratic."

"Hey didn't we ban aura reading?" Buffy tried a light laugh as she reached up to flick her hair only to discover it was much shorter than shoulder length so instead of flicking she pulled at the ends of short blond locks.

"You banned aura reading, I pointed out then you couldn't do it so that still left me able to as I didn't sign any such treaty." Madalene laughed.

"Yeah well that's not fair." She pouted.

"Division of labour." Madalene smiled at her and went to put the laundry that was in a tall wicker basket near the end of the bed away. "You better eat its getting cold."

"Oh I'm eating." Buffy looked down at the full breakfast and started eating. "So what did I do to deserve this?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to show you how special you are to me." The spellcaster gave her a soft smile.

"And just how special is that?" Buffy dug a little.

"Mmmm are you in a soppy mood or a factual mood this morning?" Madalene carried some socks over and tucked them into the dresser before coming back to the bed.

"Mmmm what am I usually in?" Buffy quizzed.

"Mmmm when you're not in a touch feely mood, could be either. I'm thinking a bit soppier probably." Madalene smiled at her. "You know you are the most special thing on earth to me Buffy, I would do anything to make you happy."

"Oh I bet you say that to all the girls." Buffy tried not to over react.

"I'm not the one who likes to flirt with the pretty ladies." Madalene teased. "And the only one I would ever say I love you to is you."

"So?" Buffy cleared her throat. "Tara's birthday, what's the plan?"

"We have to bake the cake and then over to their house to help Willow with the baby and decorations." Madalene smiled.

"Baby!" Buffy couldn't stop the small squeak.

"You're favourite little niece?" Madalene looked at her confused. "Buffy, you look like you've never heard of Ashley let alone spoiled her rotten since the day she was born."

"No I meant, baby as in… she's a princess not a baby." Buffy laughed at the horrible cover.

"Do you want me to run you a bath?" Madalene moved back to finish putting away the laundry.

"Yeah, yeah that would be great." Buffy nodded jumping on the opportunity to be alone

"Bubbles or herbs?" Madalene put away the last shirt and moved with the basket towards the bathroom.

"Bubbles." Buffy put her choice forward.

"Okay." Madalene blew her a kiss and moved out of the room.

Buffy kept up her smile as long as she could then let it drop a little as she pushed the sheet back and looked around for something, anything to put on. With relief her eyes fell on a light blue robe. She pulled it on and tied it closed before pushing over to the window.

She looked out and recognised, absolutely nothing. There was nothing familiar at all about the soft, well-landscaped garden or the large 4x4 in the drive.

"Honey, do you want old faithful bubbles or the new stuff we got in Denver?" Madalene poked her head out of the bathroom.

"Denver?" Buffy murmured back but it was actually more of a question than a reply.

"I'm not responsible if it makes you act as amorous as it did there you know."

Madalene winked at her.

"You want me to apologise?" Buffy checked slightly worried.

"Why would I want you to apologise for one of the most romantic weeks we've ever had?" Madalene came back through the doorway. "Buffy are you sure you're okay?" She checked again.

"Yeah, just a little sleepy, you know." Buffy turned and looked at her rubbing her eyes.

"The bath will help." Madalene watched her still concerned. "Then you can help me with the cake and then have a nice nap on the leather?"

"Sounds good." Buffy nodded. "Mads?" She added looking at the spellcaster. "Are you happy?"

"Very." The brunette nodded. "Everyone I love is safe and happy, and I have you in my life."

"And that's what you want?" Buffy checked again.

"Buffy, really honey are you okay?" Madalene moved back towards her concerned more now than every. "If there's something you can tell me."

"Yeah I am, I'm just having a…" Buffy paused. "An I can't believe it's all true day."

"It's all true, it's all yours and you know what mighty slayer..." Madalene reached up putting her hand on Buffy's cheek. "You deserve it." She leaned in and kissed her lightly before Buffy had a chance to protest.

Oddly enough though, Buffy first instinct wasn't to argue or protest. Instead she moved her hand up and covered Madalene's on her cheek.

"I love you Buffy Summers." Madalene whispered moving her other arm to hug the Slayer.

"Say that again." Buffy requested softly.

"I love you Buffy Summers." Madalene whispered it again looking into the Slayer's hazel eyes.

"How long?" The Slayer asked.

"Mmmm I think forever, just took us both awhile to admit it." Madalene smiled softly at her.

"No come on, humour me, how long." Buffy asked for specifics.

"With it being our unofficial seventh anniversary next summer then I guess six and a half years." Madalene remembered fondly. "But we can never decide on a specific date."

"No regrets then?" Buffy looked at the spellcaster.

"From the moment I stepped back and saw you Buffy, I had no regrets and I never will." Madalene vowed softly.

"Kiss me." Buffy made the request of the spellcaster. Nothing at all made sense to the Slayer. Least of all the fact that she was in a robe, in a bedroom that she obviously shared with Madalene Slean. Whatever was going on, Buffy wasn't about to miss an opportunity to share a kiss with the spellcaster, something that she had been thinking about since their night together in a hotel.

Madalene reached one hand up, threading Buffy's short hair back behind her ear as she brought their lips together again, not kissing her so softly this time but with all the love and desire reminiscing about their life together always brought her.

"Let's go take a bath." Buffy suddenly picked Madalene up and moved off in the direction that the spellcaster had come from.

"Danni, Danni leave Aunty Mada..." Tara's voice drifted off as the small three year old little girl rushed into the bedroom and jumped up onto the large bed in which the spellcaster was asleep.

Madalene felt the small body land on her and it woke her from her sleep almost instantly, she wasn't sure what it was but she could hear Tara calling it a Danni.

She rolled away and found herself landing on the floor banging her shoulder off the bedside table.

"Oh Madalene." Tara's voice was more distinct this time as she hurried in scooped up the toddler and then knelt down beside the fallen spellcaster.

"Oh Goddess Tara is everything..." Madalene looked up at the blonde holding the small child who looked the spitting image of Willow and felt her words dry up in her mouth.

"Did you hurt anything?" Tara frowned harder. "Willow honey, could you come and take Danni, I think Madalene is hurt." She glanced over her shoulder trying to control the small struggling child who was trying to get out from her mother's grasp.

"What happened?" Willow came racing in, her short red hair making Madalene reach up to her own head assuming she must have bumped it and knocked herself out. She reached her arms out taking Danni immediately. Looking back to Tara, she could see indeed her cousin didn't look the same either. Her hair was very long and almost white blonde now, but her face held a hint of sophisticated age.

"Don't move Mads." Tara urged her moving swiftly to the side of the bed trying to pull the tangled sheets free from the spellcaster's body.

"Tara, I'm fine, she just scared me, nothing to be worried about." Madalene tried to shake it all off and push up.

"Madalene don't." Tara put her hands to stop her movement.

Of course shaking it all off and getting up didn't quite work out as she hoped, as instead of helping her to move her legs just wouldn't response.

"Tara, I think something is very wrong." She took a shaky breath in and she looked up to see the blonde was frowning very strongly.

"Just stay there, I'll call your specialist." Tara breathed carefully in and out.

Madalene tried again looking down at her legs and realizing now instead of not being able to move her legs, she couldn't actually feel anything from her waist down.

"I can't feel my legs." She breathed out not really listening to her cousin.

"No, actually." Tara turned back towards Willow. "Honey, call Joel." She urged the redhead. "Okay, its okay." She reached out and smoothed her hand over Madalene's hair. "Let me get your chair."

Willow nodded and moved with their daughter down the hall to their room and the phone.

"My chair?" Madalene looked at her with tears in her eyes.

The blonde pushed up and moved off to the side of the bed and pulled back a folded wheelchair. It had been jazzed up with rainbow coloured fabric over the seat and the metal frame spray painted with rainbow stripes. Tara flicked the wheelchair out to its usual position, and reached for the multicoloured foam padding that lay on the armchair the wheelchair had been behind. She pressed it onto the wheelchair seat.

"I don't want my chair, I don't use a chair... Tara why can't I feel my legs?" Madalene tried to calm the growing hysteria inside her.

"Okay, shush, shush." Tara eased herself on the floor beside Madalene and expertly eased her upright to lean on the bed.

"What is going on?" The Spellcaster felt tears running over her cheeks.

"It's okay, I'm sorry, I should have stopped Danni. You were sound asleep weren't you." Tara ran her hand over and over dark hair. "It's always a bit of a shock when you've been asleep. Let me just check you over." She began running her hands lightly over Madalene's arms.

"Tara, why do you and Willow look older? Who is Danni?" Madalene pulled up her arms, which she was happy to find worked and put them on Tara's hands to stop her.

"Did you bang your head?" Tara tried to free one of her hands.

"I don't understand." Madalene let her go looking around. "Where are we?"

"Joel is on his way." Willow came back in alone having managed to get their daughter interested in a video in her room.

"Willow, perhaps tea would be good." Tara said gently.

"I'll wait for him too." Willow nodded worried and moved away to make it.

"Who is Joel? Tara, I need to know what's going on." Madalene looked at her cousin.

"Joel's your specialist Mads." Tara gave the information gently. "He's been that since the accident remember?"

"What accident?" Madalene blinked at her.

"Madalene, don't you remember?" Tara said very carefully.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I don't know what's going on." She shook her head.

"You're at home couz, home with Willow, Danielle and me." Tara replied lovingly.

"I don't understand." Madalene looked at her feeling her eyes well up again.

"Shush, shush, its okay." Tara hugged her gently. "What do you remember? Let me help you get the picture clear."

"It's you're birthday." Madalene closed her eyes trying to get the inside of her head to settle on something other than panic and the agony that it couldn't use its own legs.

"Yes, that's right it is." Tara smiled.

"We were having a party for you, I'd baked you a cake. A double chocolate one with white frosting." She squinted her eyes closed.

"I'm not sure you should have told me that, Danni keeps saying 'Shussssh secret'." Tara chuckled. "But she's loving that you and her are working together on the cake."

"No Tara, I've already baked the cake." Madalene shook her head remembering clearer. "You were just blowing out your candles, then I fell off the bed."

"You were dreaming." Tara tried to soothe.

"How could I be dreaming when everything in that place I remember and I don't remember anything here?" Madalene questioned her. "I'm scared Tara, I don't know what's going on."

"It's okay." Tara's voice remained calm. "I'm here, Willow and Danni, we're here too, we'll get through this. We can get through anything together."

The doorbell sounded downstairs and Willow could be heard talking with someone before footsteps started up the hallway.

"Joel." Tara pushed her back a little straighter to look over the bed towards the hallway.

"Tara, how are we doing?" The tall young man came in carrying a leather bag.

"Not good." Tara shook her head. "Danni scared her this morning, she fell out of bed." She looked incredibly guilty.

"These things happen." He reassured her. "Does anything hurt?" He put his bag on the bed and moved around where they were crunched down.

"Of course nothing hurts, I can't feel my legs." Madalene looked at him sharply.

"She doesn't seem to remember anything." Tara frowned looking at the young doctor and then her cousin.

"Dawn does that every time her visa bill comes in." Joel smiled at the older blonde. "What do you remember?" He looked at the Spellcaster.

"I remember that wherever this is this is not my..." Madalene struggled knowing she was starting to sound insane. "I guess I just bumped my head." She saw the concern and obvious worry on her cousin's face and tried to at least pretend a bit until she could figure out what was going on.

"Let's take a look then." Joel began to examine her. "I'm sure we can sort his out."

"Willow, come on!" Dawn's voice called for the redhead. "You have to get out of bed now!"

Willow blinked her eyes more than confused as to where she was and what was going on.

"Willow!" Dawn's voice sounded a little more urgent. "We pick her up in less than an hour, I don't know how you can be asleep."

"Who are we picking up?" Willow asked groggily sitting up in bed and looking around a little unfocused at the unfamiliar room.

"Tara, hello, are you on this planet?" Dawn opened the door and just marched into the room. The room itself was a little chaotic with odd piles of clothing over the floor and chair. "You know, your wife." She marched in and picked up one or two of the clothes to hang them up and try to restore some order.

"I know..." Willow found herself stopping at the word wife. "Where is Tara?" She questioned worried as she looked up at Dawn and gasped. The fact that the young teenager was now much older and drastically more mature looking made her do a double take.

"Hello, at the hospital and if we don't get a move on, she'll be a cross Tara." Dawn tried to rouse the redhead more, as she picked up the last of the discarded clothes and then pulled the curtains open.

"Hospital?" Willow moved up. "Is she okay, did she get hurt?" She could feel her panic rising up high and making the edges of her vision darken a bit.

"Okay, you and Xander really wet the baby's head last night didn't you." Dawn shook her head, her bob of dark brown hair bounced lightly around her ears. "I thought you said you weren't going to drink."

Willow turned around in the new sunlight and moved over to the dresser picking up a handful of Polaroid's of her and a very tired looking Tara holding a tiny infant.

"We had a baby." She pointed out in awe and ran her finger over the little girl's face.

"Okay you are so not drinking anymore, and I am so bitching at Xander when I next see him, which will be tonight, for Tara's birthday, if you ever get out of bed, get some decent clothes on and come and pick her up from the hospital." Dawn shook her head when Willow still hadn't moved.

"What should I wear?" Willow turned looking around realising she didn't know where anything was kept. "Wait... I have a baby? Tara and I are married? Did I have another episode?"

"Does it really matter?" Dawn stopped and turned looking at the redhead shaking her head. "Will, your wife..." She stopped as Willow asked the question. "Willow, not funny." She gave the redhead a serious look.

"No, no I think I have." Willow moved and sat on the bed. "Oh Goddess I did it again, I don't remember." She put her hands up to her head.

"Willow, Tara and baby Anne need to come home." Dawn frowned slightly looking at the redhead. "Chris! Chris come here." There was a high note of worry in her voice.

Moments later a tall blonde ran in, her long hair partially braided down her back. She was wearing a smart pair of dress pants and a flowing silk blouse.

"What's wrong cupcake?" She questioned looking between them.

"No, I'm a bad person, I had another episode." Willow pulled her legs up to her body.

"Willow, Will, come on." Chris instantly took charge. She moved over to the bed and eased the heavy blankets off her giving her space.

"I have everything I ever wanted but I can't, I don't remember." The redhead shook her head not even noticing the long length of her hair.

"Willow, you need to breathe." Chris knelt beside the bed. "It's okay, you don't remember because right now everything is mixed up in your head a bit. Its euphoria and the fact that you and Xander emptied a good part of the wine cellar last night."

"I drank? I'm not allowed to drink." Willow looked at her and blinked her tear filled eyes.

"Well not again for a while that's for sure." Chris nodded her agreement to that fact.

"Who are you?" She blinked at the blonde.

Glancing over her shoulder briefly at Dawn, Chris tried not to frown.

"Will, that's Chris." Dawn moved closer. "Christine... you know… my partner." She blinked at Willow.

"I think I drank far too much." She tried to give Dawn a reassuring smile. "Sorry Chris." She added looking at the stranger beside her.

"That's it..." Dawn smiled back. "Let's get you dressed and go pick up Tara and Anne."

"Or we could go and bring them home baby." Chris glanced at her lover.

"No, I want to go. I need to go." Willow shook her head.

"Right then we'll give you a little while to get ready, we'll be in the kitchen." Chris pushed up.

"I could stay and help her." Dawn looked at her lover.

"Do you want Dawn to stay Willow?" Chris asked of the redhead.

"I don't know what to wear, the baby is coming home." Willow gave a panicked look towards the closet.

"I'll stay." Dawn smiled as her lover moved out. "How about your new sweater?" She moved to the closet trying to act as if everything was okay.

Tara had been standing silently in the doorway to the sitting room for some five minutes watching as Willow carefully changed Esther's diaper, and wiped her down, carefully powdering and cleaning the little body as it wriggle on the Unicorn changing mat.

"Did you finish your breakfast?" Willow cast a quick smile at her lover before she blew a kiss on the little girl's tummy making her squiggle and giggle.

"I did." Tara nodded and leaned her head sideways onto the doorframe.

"You have a contemplative look." Willow began the fun task of doing up all the little leg snaps on the denim overalls over the diaper.

"I'm just watching." Tara sighed gently.

"Little pink princess sneakers or the ones with the lights that Xander bought her?" Willow held up the two tiny pairs of shoes.

"Pink princess." Tara pointed.

"Perfect aren't they baby." Willow grinned at her daughter putting one then the other on. "Did you want to sit out back for a bit?"

"Isn't it a little too cool out there?" Tara gave a small frown as she rubbed her hand on her arm as she felt a little shiver.

"Mmmm looks like mommy is going to be bundled up on the couch all day isn't she baby?" Willow picked up the little blonde and put her in her playpen nearby. "Come on, all tucked up in a quilt is the best thing for you. I bet you'd both love to watch the new DVD I bought you."

"You bought us a present." Tara pushed off the doorframe.

"The new Misty Unicorn movie came in the mail." Willow picked up the small DVD from the side table. "Come lie down." She grabbed Tara's hand, pulling it up to kiss it as she moved her over to the couch and getting her to recline she pulled the quilt off the back and tucked it around her.

"I'm sorry, have I messed up the day?" Tara frowned again, everything felt so alien and yet at the same time so normal and right. Willow was exactly like the Willow she remembered in the way she fussed and loved her.

"No, of course not baby." Willow put a soft pillow behind her head. "If you're feeling poorly then the only thing I want to do is take care of you. I cancelled my meeting so it's you, me and the baby all day, but I'll take care of her so you can rest." She kissed her on the forehead. "Do you want another tea?"

"No, no." Tara shook her head. "I don't want to be a problem."

"Let's see I get to spend the day taking care and pampering my two gorgeous girls?" Willow sat on the couch edge and smiled at her. "Oh that is such a problem for me isn't it baby E?" She glanced at the baby who was busy kicking her legs into a musical mobile at the edge of the bed making it sing her tunes. "See no problem." She turned back to her wife.

"I'm sorry I feel so out of sorts." Tara tried to take it all in the room was obviously the one in the photograph up in the hall but was now filled with belongs, furniture and knick-knacks that couples accumulated over years together.

"I could get you a heat pack." Willow seemed to call back her thoughts.

"Just talk to me." Tara shook her head.

"Oh I got an email from the window guy, he said that we can get the stained glass inserts we wanted but they won't be ready till the spring." Willow offered instantly.

"Well that's not too bad I don't suppose, we wouldn't want to fit them in the winter right?" Tara offered.

"That's what I thought." Willow nodded softly. "And it'll be better when Esther is a bit older, so she's not scared by the workmen."

"She's beautiful isn't she." Tara glanced over to where the infant giggled.

"She is just like you, absolutely gorgeous." Willow nodded.

"You think?" Tara looked back at Willow.

"I know, every time I look at her I think of her beautiful mother." Willow leaned in to kiss her cheek. "My blessed family."

"So talk to me more." Tara smiled and breathed in lightly.

"About what?" Willow moved down to sit and put Tara's feet up on her lap massaging them.

"Us, Esther, everything." Tara outlined feeling the familiarity of Willow's movements relaxing her.

"We should make an appointment at the photographer, her hairs grown in so much we need a new family portrait. We can put it on our Christmas cards." She smiled at her wife.

"You mean out Hanukah cards." Tara laughed softly.

"Well yes, but Mom arranged to have the whole Rosenberg family portrait for that, and we were going to send out that picture with the grandparents for Hanukah." Willow laughed. "I told her not to buy anymore sleepers either, she's getting way to big for them."

"Willow you can't ask your mother not to spoil her granddaughter." Tara shook her head laughing at the very thought of it.

"I can't imagine how many presents she's going to buy. I mean is the house big enough?" Willow laughed.

"It seems pretty big to me." Tara looked around a bit awed by the size.

"You always worry about how big it is." Willow rested her head on the couch back and looked at her. "Baby, we both worked hard for this. We deserve it."

"I don't doubt for a second you deserve it." Tara admitted easily.

"Hey, hey, we deserve it, we deserve it." Willow underlined. "Who would believe the first Sunnydale district ombudswoman would think she didn't deserve a nice home?"

"It's all, it's all just a little hard to believe you know." Tara shrugged a little.

"I know, but it's all ours baby." Willow rubbed up her leg. "And that's why getting to spend the day with my girls is a total bonus for me."

"Don't see enough of us eh?" Tara smiled.

"Mmmm if I miss a hour a day I'm a grumpy girl." She admitted.

"You know you look different but you're just the same Willow aren't you." Tara laughed again.

"Look different than what?" Willow laughed with her. "You said you liked my hair, I hate Sergio. No one should ever trust a hair dresser named Sergio." She pouted.

"No, I love it." Tara leaned forward. "Bangs, love the bangs." She stroked over the shorter hair.

"Mmmm you liked it last night." Willow grinned.

"Willow." Tara felt herself blush.

"Mmmm what I'm just being appreciative." Willow kept grinning.

"Of what, my blush." Tara smiled.

"No, of your increasing talents in bed." Willow tickled her toes. Tara giggled and kicked her feet in an amazingly similar fashion to their baby daughter. "Who's a sexy girl." She teased more.

"Willow." Tara giggled louder.

"You are, yes you are." The redhead beamed and in her playpen their daughter giggled louder with Tara.

"I'm not." Tara wiggled her body more, forgetting she was only in a robe, that slipped open and fell aside as she lost herself in the familiar love teasing that her and Willow had always shared.

"You know Missy if you weren't feeling icky..." Willow leaned down a bit kissing her knee.

"Sorry." Tara frowned suddenly as her thoughts caught up with her. Here she was flirting with a Willow, who though so similar to her own, couldn't possibly be her Willow. 'After all I'm… it's 2011, eight years later than...' Tara's brain locked. "Eight years." She whispered frowning even more.

"I'm sorry baby, I shouldn't have mentioned snuggling with you feeling ill." Willow frowned. "Why don't I go make you some tea while I get Esther some of the pumped milk from the fridge?"

"Okay." Tara nodded, not really listening, lost in her kaleidoscope of thoughts.

"Be right back." Willow kissed her skin again and pushed up moving towards the kitchen.

"So you ready to go to the airport honeybee." Dean walked into the couples honeymoon suite, dressed in a smart pair of beige shorts and a white cotton short sleeved shirt.

"Airport?" Dawn turned from brushing her hair. She had on a light silk strap top and a wrap around floral skirt.

"Well I know it's a little early, but you know the transfers from Miami are either early or late, they're never on time." He chuckled as he moved closer and placed a kiss on her shoulder.

"Yeah they are aren't they." Dawn laughed realizing she was doing a good job in this dream, usually she'd woken up way before now. "So who are we picking up?"

"You know sometimes I think you're the Summers' sister than couldn't organise a group of teenagers on a shopping trip." He shook his head and pulled open the closet.

"Hey, I should pout over that comment." She turned to him with her lip out.

"You should, if it wasn't for the fact that it's your big sister we're about to go and pick up." He pointed out picking out a pretty floral wrap that matched her skirt.

"Buffy's coming?" Dawn felt a little confused. "On our honeymoon? What kinda dream is this?" She added a bit begrudgingly.

"Okay, I think you've had a little too much sun honey." He crossed back over wrapping it around her shoulders. "Our honeymoon ended with our beach walk this morning, and I'd have thought after three weeks here, you'd be dying to catch up with the gossip." He lifted her hair and let it fall over the wrap.

"I think I did get too much sun." She looked at him and without letting him notice she reached down and pinched herself. "Ouch, I'm not dreaming." She confirmed suddenly.

"Dreaming?" Dean straightened up and gave his wife an odd look.

"Not dreaming I have you baby." Dawn tried to cover and leaned up to kiss him lightly. "We should go pick up Buffy." She underlined hoping that her big sister would be able to help figure out what was going on.

"Are you sure, I mean I can go pick her up on my own." Dean offered. "You to can catch up as soon as she gets here, she is just in the room just down the hall." He chuckled.

"No, no, I want to go with you." Dawn looped her arm in his. "Our honeymoon officially doesn't end till she gets here." She grinned.

"That's better." Dean smiled brighter.

Madalene knew she had as usual a very wide grin on her face as she began to push up to get out of bed.

"How about I get you a drink?" She offered lovingly.

"How about I just help myself to one?" Buffy grinned and pushed up onto her knees reaching out for the other woman.

"Mmmm looks like slayer stamina kicked back in." Madalene giggled when she felt herself pulled back into bed under Buffy.

"Well you know, enjoy it while I have it and all that." Buffy pushed her hands up the Spellcaster's rib cage.

"Not looking forward to the party?" Madalene reached up twirling her fingers on Buffy's back.

"Party?" Buffy arched her eyebrow.

"Tara's birthday, the reason we're going to be baking a cake." Madalene laughed and kissed her, a slow luscious kiss as she enjoyed her lover's mouth. "Mmmm you get distracted when I'm naked don't you?" She teased and Buffy laughed for a moment.

"Well at least the thought of me cooking has reminded me that I'm in some crazy's flipped out desire world." She laughed harder and then stroked her hands over Madalene's body again.

"You must be if you think I'm letting you cook firebug, I like my kitchen intact and without smoke marks on the ceiling." She groaned a little as her skin arched from Buffy's touch. "You get to lick the bowl."

"Mmmm later, I have better things to lick." Buffy growled.

"Mmmm really?" Madalene groaned again arching more to her lover.

"Oh yeah, I mean until Giles figures this whole thing out, why should I do mundane things like cook a birthday cake for Tara's birthday?" She drew her hands over Madalene's shoulders.

"You know you're tongue is doing way too much useless babbling and not enough licking?" Madalene teased running her hand down and around Buffy's side gripping her hip.

"I don't babble." Buffy stopped her hands and smiled at the Spellcaster. "Though how did I get you?" She shook her head gazing into bright eyes.

"How did you get me?" Madalene didn't understand what she was asking.

"Yeah I mean don't get me wrong, I'm not arguing with lust demons choice or anything, but…" She smiled and moved her fingers over bare warm skin again. "Me and you, creative thinking wouldn't you say?"

"This from the girl who jumped me at the bronze." Madalene laughed and kissed her again deeply. "The lust demon was you."

"Mmmm, I like this me." Buffy breathed in a small gap in their kiss before kissing back harder, pressing in with her hips.

"I love her." Madalene used her hands to pull Buffy closer, she shifted her legs up encircling Buffy's body.

"Mmmm you showed me that in the bath, you sure you can cope again?" Buffy teased with a sexy growl.

"I'm just waiting for what you promised." Madalene growled back running her nails back up Buffy's back.

"Ohhhh, you grew those nails." Buffy's back arched hard.

"You said you liked them a bit longer." Madalene reminded softly. "You want me to cut them again?"

"Don't you dare!" Buffy shook her head. "I do like them, just not used to them."

"Do you ever want to get used to them?" Madalene ran her hands back down and then ran them up again.

"Oh believe me, I so already want all I can get." Buffy growled and eased down and licked the Spellcaster's throat.

"Goddess I love you." Madalene breathed out hotly tipping her head to the side giving Buffy more access.

"Mmmm I so want to get used to hearing that." Buffy breathed out.

"I never want to get used to saying it." The Spellcaster groaned running her nails up again lightly.

"Then, don't say anything for a while." Buffy then focused on kissing and licking the skin close to her mouth, while beginning the process of making love to the Spellcaster again.

"We shouldn't have to wait here long." Tara reached out and put her hand over Madalene's that tightly gripped one of the padded armrests on her wheelchair. She glanced down the long clinical corridor, for some sign of the tall young doctor. Rubbing over and over the back of her cousin's hand with her thumb, Tara looked back at the dark haired Spellcaster. "But it's best to be sure that you've not knocked or damaged anything." She frowned softly at the troubled looked on Madalene's face.

"How did this happen to me?" Madalene asked staring at the greying tiles of the hospital floor.

"Madalene please, let's not go over this again." Tara's eyes creased a little in her hard frown.

"I just need to remember, please." Madalene looked up at her sadly.

Tara looked at her for a moment and then nodded softly.

"Nearly four years ago, when Willow was expecting Danielle, when you were living..." She paused and took a breath. "When you were living with Buffy." She said hurriedly. "You went out on patrol, just like any other night. Together, you dropped in to visit Willow and I, we were all dizzy about the fact that Will only had three months to go before Danni was due. You and Buffy were so funny." Tara's blue eyes glazed over a little as she gazed down the corridor. "She was so scared about babies, about Willow and the birth, you had promised to keep her occupied so that she didn't actually have to be there. When you left to finish patrol, we were all laughing, it was such a good day." Tara frowned as she felt her glazed eyes fill with tears.

Madalene listened carefully watching the way that Tara seemed to step back remembering it in such detail that it seemed almost like it was real.

"Just over an hour later, we got a call from Buffy, on her cell phone, you had both been ambushed on patrol by a gang of vampires, there had been some kind of accident. Buffy had pushed you out of the way of the ring leader, he was coming at you with an axe, she pushed you back over a headstone, but..." Tara bit her lip as a tear slipped from her eye onto her cheek.

"But?" Madalene urged her.

"The grave behind the stone was empty, just an eight foot deep hole." Tara's head dropped.

"And I broke my spine again." Madalene nodded looking almost like she was agreeing but for her it was more of a logical jump.

"Joel tried, he tried so hard. Everyone did." Tara looked at Madalene, pain etched into her blue eyes.

"I know, I know you did." She couldn't bear to see the pain on her cousin's face. "I can't imagine what you've gone through these last four years."

"The damage was just to severe." Tara shook her head. "I'm so sorry Madalene." She put her head down onto her cousin's lap.

"It's not your fault, it was just an accident." Madalene shook her head back and reached her hand over rubbing her cousin's hair. "I don't blame anyone."

"You've been so brave." Tara pulled herself upright again blinking her eyes free of tears.

"How could I not be? I've all of my family around me." The Spellcaster gave her a soft smile.

"But even when Buffy left… you still were so strong." She whispered.

"Left?" Madalene couldn't keep the word from slipping out of her mouth.

"She should be ringing later today, being my birthday and all." Tara tried to pick out a positive.

"Where is she now?" Madalene tried to ask the question casually. "Maybe she could come by for cake, if we get out of her in time to get your cake baked."

"Oh, I don't think she considered coming in from LA just for my birthday." Tara shook her head.

"Everything's ready now." Joel came out of a large door holding it open. "We'll try to make this as quick as we can."

Willow held the small wrapped infant in her arms trying to take everything that was around her in. First there was the child in her arms that was obviously hers and Tara's, then there was her gorgeous Tara who looked even more beautiful now then Willow remembered her. Then there was the shock of seeing herself in the mirror, with the shock of the crinkles around her eyes and the grey hairs at her left temple.

Willow also couldn't quite understand how it was that Dawn was now living with a very attractive woman named Chris, who was she'd also figured out was a psychiatrist. That one fact had made Willow hold her tongue more and more as odd things popped up and didn't fit right in her memory.

"Do you want anything baby?" She looked at the blonde in the bed, she was pale and looked tired but then again having delivered the baby by caesarean a week before it wasn't unlikely that she would.

"To go home." Tara summed up succinctly. "I have been here too long."

"I know I've missed you." Willow smiled softly at her. "As soon as the doc gets the papers done up, we've got the car ready for you downstairs."

"How is she?" Tara asked of Willow, looking at the baby.

"She's beautiful, perfect, she's got your eyes." Willow looked down at the baby and felt her own eyes fill with happy tears. "I don't know how I could ever be this lucky."

"Are you okay baby?" Tara shifted somewhat painfully to the edge of the bed looking at the redhead.

"I am, I just... overwhelmed with happiness I think." Willow looked up to see her moving.

"Here..." Tara eased herself off the bed, wincing slightly. "Let me take Anne."

"No, no love it's okay. You need to save your strength and heal. I need you well." She underlined and with a relieved smile Tara leaned back against the bed.

"You look tired." She made the observation softly.

"Buffy and I were celebrating last night." Willow relayed what Dawn had filled in for her.

"Oh Willow." Tara shook her head but was chuckling. "No more wine for you for a while." She winked. "Has Madalene called yet?"

"No, not unless Dawn or Chris talked to her." Willow admitted. "I'm sure she will, with it being your birthday."

"Well I can hope." Tara smiled a little weaker this time. "Though I have to admit, I'm glad Anne arrived before my birthday, I couldn't begin to imagine trying to celebrate carrying the weight of her around."

"Too bad she didn't come on your birthday, double the celebration." Willow smiled and then caught onto her words. "Why wouldn't Madalene call Tara?"

"Oh I don't know." Tara sighed. "Sometimes I just can't work her out, what she wants, what she doesn't." She shook her head. "I mean I understand that being around Buffy might be hard, but she is the one who left, I mean what was Buffy supposed to do?" She sighed. "I'm glad Buffy found Scott don't get me wrong," She added hurriedly. "I just wish that things were different."

"No matter what has happened she'd never forget to call on your birthday." Willow moved over with the baby and put her free hand in Tara's.

"I want her to meet Anne." Tara admitted moving her hand to rub softly against her baby daughter's cheek.

"Why don't I give her a call? I'm sure I can convince her to come." Willow offered softly.

"Are you forgetting you're argument?" Tara arched an eyebrow in Willow's direction.

"Argument?" The redhead questioned innocently.

"Sweetie you know I back all you said one hundred percent, but I don't think trying to pretend it never happened is the right thing to do." Tara chastised in her gentle way.

"But maybe I want to try to get over that, for Anne's sake." Willow offered. "I mean time's gone by, maybe she understands more."

"Understands why you called her cold hearted and brittle?" Tara arched her eyebrow.

"I called her that?" Willow's mouth opened in surprise.

"She had just broken Buffy's heart, I've told you over and over sweetie that I understand." Tara moved her hand to Willow's cheek rubbing her thumb on the soft skin. "And I meant it every time I assured you of it."

"Well I just can't believe she'd ever dump Buffy." Willow made the honest statement.

"Let's not talk about this." Tara shook her head. "She did what she did, and everyone moved on." She paused with a frown that melted as she looked down at the innocent fresh face of her baby daughter. "Someone else needs our complete attention now."

"She does." Willow agreed immediately. "I love you." She leaned and kissed Tara's cheek. Tara's smiled slipped to be very one sided as she enjoyed the kiss.

"I love you too Willow Rosenberg." The blonde whispered as the kiss broke.

"I love you too Tara Slean." Willow moved to kiss her again.

"Rosenberg." Tara chuckled "When will you ever get used to that."

"One of these days when I start to believe that I really do have you and I'm not just dreaming." Willow whispered.

"I've always been yours Willow, I always will be, even when we're both old and grey and our great-great grandchildren are driving us a little crazy running around our little bungalow chasing each other with doll's eye crystals." Tara closed her eyes and leaned her head onto Willow's shoulder.

"And I will always be yours." Willow put her arm up hugging her.

-x-

It was while Willow was off giving little Esther a bath that the doorbell rang, sending a beautiful series of soft melodic chimes through the house. Tara blinked and looked around, she remembered seeing the front door, down the hall and slightly to the right. Pushing up from the soft couch she moved through the house to the door. She pulled it open trying to smile.

"Hey Tara, are you supposed to be up?" Buffy smiled back at her, her arms loaded with a large bag of groceries. Her hair was long and tied back off her face with a few small clips, showing to Tara the obvious changes that time had even brought to the Slayer. Her eyes were softer though, almost tempered by time and survival.

"Why wouldn't I be up?" Tara lost her smile almost immediately, as she on automatic, drew back and let Buffy in.

"Because Wills said you were feeling under the weather, usually I have to convince her to even let you out of bed." She grinned as she moved through pulling off her shoes. "Though before she comes to say hello." She shuffled in the bag and held out a chocolate bar to Tara. "Our little secret." She winked.

"You're bad." The witch smiled.

"I'm the slayer, I'm allowed to be." Buffy grinned. "Let me put this stuff down in the kitchen."

"Thank you, though you really didn't have to or was that part of the phone call from Will?" Tara followed her quietly.

"She asked me to pick up a few things for tonight." Buffy nodded unpacking stuff very much at home in the kitchen. "Willow and I are in charge of dinner, Anya and Xander drinks and Miss. Mads and Dawn are making your fantastical cake."

"Oh my a party." Tara watched as she placed things in neatly ordered cupboards.

"Yes birthday girl." Buffy moved over. "Happy birthday by the way." She reached to hug the blonde.

"Thank you." Tara let the Slayer hug her.

"So how does it feel to be old?' Buffy teased pulling back with a wide grin.

"I'm not that old!" Tara replied laughing softly. "Oh and you're so much younger than me."

"I'm a slayer, I get a get out of being old ever card." Buffy pointed out. "Do you want tea?"

"I would love some thank you, Willow's just giving Esther a bath." Tara nodded.

"Maddy sent over some of her special flu tea too, do you feel up to braving it?" Buffy held up a small canister of herbs.

"I'll stick to rosehip, thank you." Tara pointed out the canister on the side that had 'rosehip tea' in calligraphy script on it.

"I would too, don't tell her but this stuff is foul." Buffy laughed and put it up in the cupboard taking down the rosehip. "I mean I love her but that girl drinks some stuff that even makes Anya do a double take, and that can't be good."

"How is she? Madalene that is." Tara asked with interest as she pushed up gently onto a breakfast stool. The fact that her vision or whatever this was included breakfast stools made her smile.

"She's good, she is still working on your secret birthday present so I got kicked out of the house." Buffy put on a mock pout. "Between that and the cake, you're putting a wedge between me and my woman missy." She measured out the tea into their glasses.

"I do hope no one is going to too much trouble on my behalf." Tara smiled gently.

"Naw, you're worth it." Buffy assured her.

Tara sat thoughtfully silent on her chair, mulling over just what had been said and what she had seen for herself, her mind trying to catch up or at least put things in some semblance of order.

"I don't suppose Mads is coming over before the party is she?" Tara asked gently.

"Whenever she gets her cake done as far as I know, you and her have that Slean birthday tradition thing." Buffy poured the boiling water into their cups.

"Oh right yes, that became a tradition did it." Tara smiled a little unevenly as she rubbed her fingers into her forehead

"Are you okay? Maybe I should tuck you back up on the couch." Buffy looked at her concerned.

"I think I'm fine." Tara stopped rubbing and looked up at Buffy "Must just be old age creeping up on me I guess." She tried to laugh

"I was just teasing about the old Tara, Hell even I agree with Willow that you get even more pretty ever year." Buffy handed her the cup of tea.

"Since when have you noticed that kind of thing?" Tara chuckled taking the cup.

"Something about the Slean cousins." The blonde gave a soft smile.

"So you and Madalene are happy?" Tara thought of the best way of asking the question she wanted to make sure that she had heard right about the Slayer and her cousin.

"Unless Mads has given you hint otherwise, yes." Buffy pushed up onto a stool. "She didn't hint otherwise did she?" She asked a little worried suddenly.

"No, no she didn't Buffy." Tara shook her head and reached out patting Buffy's hand lightly.

"I mean I know the last apocalypse we had that rough patch but that was just cause I hate it when she goes all I'm indestructible." Buffy relaxed more.

"I know for sure that if Madalene is with you, it's where she wants to be." Tara made the admission easily because even if the world seemed a little crazy, she knew that would always be true. "We're not known for hanging around if it's not what we want."

"So is there anything you're wishing for on your birthday?" Buffy questioned.

"You know me Buffy, I'm not one for wishing for things." She paused and glanced around. "Seems to me I pretty much have everything I ever wanted." She added her voice a little distant.

"Not one for wishing eh?" A pink mist suddenly filled in the seat next to Buffy, the apparition taking on a vague form but never becoming solid.

"You are a very lucky Wicca." Buffy agreed. "Now I have to go see my gorgeous niece, why don't you try to relax more?" She looked at Tara.

"What... Yes, rest." Tara couldn't take her eyes of the misty form but she nodded vaguely. She watched as Buffy slipped out towards the stairs to the upper floor.

"You've caused quite a stir you know." The apparition pointed out in a soft voice.

"Me?" Tara squeaked her voice a low whisper. "What makes me think its actually you that has done this, what are you some kind of demon? Sprite? What?" Tara's voice wasn't accusatory just worried.

"Technically you'd call me a ghost." The mist seemed to churn for a moment before it finally settled into a transparent form of a woman. Her age looked close to that of Tara's now, mid thirties, her hair was a deep auburn colour and her eyes were a brilliant blue. "And no I didn't cause this, it was an accident really, but I am here to help you fix things."

"So all this, this is my fault." Tara hung her head a little. "I thought it must be, because I'm the only one who seems, well out of place."

"There is no fault Tara, and even if there was blame it would be both you and Madalene that have created this rift in time." The ghost explained. "Here you are out of place yes, in their own rifts each of the others are as you are right now."

"You mean this is real?" Tara looked around. "Just I'm not supposed to be here."

"Have you studied many theories of time relativity and continuum?" The ghost questioned.

"No." Tara shook her head.

"Okay well let me give you a crash course, time isn't linear it's circular and well the past is the future is the past... I don't even know if I can explain it suffice to say your past is set because you have lived it, but it is set only to who you are right now inside, to other you's it is different things." It began. "Now the future, that is a whole other ballgame because you can leap all around time and find a hundred million different what if scenarios. This is one of yours, a nice one I might add."

"Okay, so I'm in a possible future of mine." Tara tried to grasp what the spectre was saying.

"Exactly." It nodded. "Eight years to be exact as I think you have already figured out."

"Yes." Tara nodded that she had worked out this much.

"The biggest thing is you're not meant to be here." The ghost frowned slightly. "And by being here, and the other being thrown all over the place like they are, its causing time to shift out of sequence."

"So we need to fix it." Tara nodded.

"Well you do." The ghost pointed out.

"I do?" Tara's eyes went a little wider.

"And the hard part is that you have to do it in each of the shifted time areas in order to pull everyone back to your real place." It nodded again.

"So exactly who is affected by this?" Tara frowned more.

"Everyone who was in close enough proximity to you and Madalene when you blew out your candle." The ghost informed her.

"My candle? Oh on the cake? My birthday cake, eight years ago?" Tara caught up a little.

"Exactly." It nodded seeing she was catching on.

"So some how Madalene and I created this rift, at that specific moment in time." Tara questioned and watched as it gave her another nod. "How?" She asked looking up blinking blue eyes.

"I'm afraid that is one of the things you must figure out." The ghost frowned a little. "I'm here to help as much as I can but I can only do so much."

"But how can I figure it out. I know for a fact we didn't cast any spells or anything before I blew out the candle, I didn't even really make a wish." Tara shook her head.

"What were you thinking when you blew it out?" The ghost tried to help her along.

"I don't really know, I can't remember." Tara rubbed her forehead. "I remember talking to Madalene earlier that day, about how good everything was, how though it was hard sometimes, Willow was getting so much better, and I felt, almost human again." She paused remembering the time her and her cousin had shared discussing the matter.

"Anything else?" It prompted her to keep trying.

"We talked about whether or not I was happy, and what I would need to be completely happy." Tara pulled the memories from her mind.

"Did you talk about the future?" It questioned.

"Well yes." Tara looked up nodding. "I recall saying something about how I wish I could know that everything was going to be okay, for Willow and I, for Buffy and Dawn and of course Madalene." She shook her head. "But it was just talk."

"Bingo, we have a winner." The ghost smiled. "Yes it was just talk but Tara you and your cousin, you have opened up powers within yourself that you do not yet understand. Remember when you read your diaries?"

"I'm hardly going to forget that am I?" Tara pointed out with a soft shiver.

"Time and memory, they are so closely connected. One is the form of another, and the other is the keeper of the first. So it is with you and Madalene." The apparition made the complex statement without trying to explain.

"Okay so somehow Madalene and I created a rift in time that made us see the future, a possible future." Tara recapped the main points.

"Yes." It nodded.

"And we have to undo what we did, or at least I have to try." She thought for a moment.

"You're beloved is coming, I have to go. But I'll come back to you as soon as I can." The ghost looked to the hallway and disappeared a moment before Willow and Buffy who was carrying the baby came in.

"But… But how?" She titled her head and looked at the spectre as it vanished hardly noticing the arrival of her wife, daughter and friend.

"How what baby?" Willow asked looking at her.

Tara jumped a little startled as she blinked Willow into focus. Things were just far too confusing for her right now, especially knowing for sure it was just her that was out of place.

"How did I ever get this lucky?" She changed her expression to a bright smile.

"The real question is how did I ever get this lucky." Willow moved over and kissed her. Smiling under the kiss Tara breathed out happily.

"Shouldn't she be asleep?" Tara laughed gently looking at their baby daughter in Buffy's arms.

"Willow though you might want to put her down with you while you're having a nice nap." Buffy winked at the blonde.

"I sense a conspiracy." Tara chuckled pushing up off her stool, though if she were to be honest she needed time alone to think through everything she had been told.

"More that we have party stuff to get sorted." Willow grinned at her. "And that's a perfect time for you to have a nice nap."

"Then I will take our daughter and lie down." Tara walked up to Buffy and eased the infant into her arms, kissing her head before settling her into a secure hold. "Have fun preparing."

"You know Buffy I'm not sure bringing some of the things you have here is legal." Dean watched as the Slayer unpacked a suitcase pulling out various 'American' items, like frosting, and various other food products.

"Oh just the big bag of crack." Buffy teased passing Dawn a container of vanilla and some chocolate chips.

"There are shops in the Bahamas you know." He laughed.

"And pay twelve dollars American for chocolate chips." She quirked an eyebrow. "You make too much money." She scolded him.

"And we thought we'd let the hotel organise the party food." He shook his head more as Dawn neatly arranged the products on the side, though he was concerned that his wife seemed very quiet. "Okay how's this, I go and leave the Summers sister to their gossip fest?" He looked between the sisters and moved to the door.

"You're even allowed to go have fun in the casino." Dawn moved over and kissed him.

"Now there's a bonus I didn't see coming." Dean smiled broadly and slipped out, only to reappear the next moment. "And no giving her ALL the details of the honeymoon."

"I don't want all the details Dean or you might not be so handsome when I'm done with you." Buffy gave him a Slayer look.

"Be nice to my husband." Dawn laughed and moved over to start hanging up clothes.

With his usual grace and charm Dean smiled and slipped out again, this time closing the door after himself.

"So…" Buffy glanced around. "Nice hotel."

"It's gorgeous wait till you see the pool and the beach." Dawn hung up a dress. "And the hunks." She winked.

"Thank you for trying as always Dawn, but no thank you remember." Buffy shook her head. "Nice tan." The older Summers pointed out.

"I just figured you could look." Dawn moved over and sat on the bed. "How was the Hellmouth?"

"How would I know." Buffy sat down on the chair in the room and put her feet up on the small table.

"Because you just came in from Sunnydale?" Dawn looked at her confused. "Did something weird happen?"

"To you apparently." Buffy frowned.

"I'm just living my dream, too many pina coladas." She grinned trying to cover up. 'Okay so Buffy doesn't seem to think anything odd is going on, and I'm not dreaming.' She tried to put her thoughts in order. 'Okay I have no clue. Well other than it has to be something Hellmouth or demon related.' She concluded.

"Yeah well cut down on them then." Buffy shook her head. "Because you have Willow and Tara and the twins are arriving later and they don't want to arrive to a drunk Aunty Dawn." The Slayer's face was etched with an almost hard edge that as Dawn looked harder, seemed to be ingrained there, rather than just a passing feature.

"How was the flight?' Dawn moved over closer to her sister, studying her a little. She tried not to frown at the sadness looking back at her.

"Well you know, I'm more or less used to them." Buffy shrugged.

"Yeah, how many have you logged this month?" Dawn did her best to ask something that would get her a hint but not give away that she had no idea what her sister was talking about.

"Am I supposed to know? You know I can't remember the last time I spent longer than three months in the same place." Buffy shook her head and sighed.

"Maybe you should take a break then, have a nice rest." Dawn frowned more.

"Funny again Dawn." Buffy sighed harder and pushed up from her place. "So have you called 'them' are 'they' coming?" She took long strides over to the window and looked out.

"Them?" Dawn bit her lip.

"Oh spilt up again have they." Buffy laughed her voice bitter. "Well there's a surprise, so is the Marvellous Madalene going to be making an appearance on her own then?" She pushed her hand into her pocket and pulled out a packet of cigarettes.

"Buffy what are you doing?" Dawn pushed up and pulled the package out of her hands. "Cigarettes are bad for you."

"It has been for the last six years." She snatched them back. "Preach at someone who cares." She put one in her mouth and patted her other pockets for a lighter.

"What has happened to you?" Dawn slunk back and sat down looking at her sister feeling so sad. Whatever this world was it was at complete odds. She had Dean who was absolutely perfect, but Buffy was… well her sister was a horrible mess.

"Now there's the question of a life time isn't it eh Dawn?" She shook her head and lit up her smoke with a hollow laugh. "Hey you've got to remember this is the improved version, no alcohol and no mainline drugs for over seven months." She drew hard on the cigarette and turned to look back out onto the magnificent scenery.

"What?" Dawn asked the question feeling tears well up in her eyes. This wasn't funny or enjoyable anymore, sure Dean was lovely and everything she'd ever wanted but this couldn't be her sister. "Okay I want to wake up now." She curled her head down and put her hands up over her eyes. "I'm going to count to three and I'm going to wake up... one, two, three." She sobbed a little when she realized she hadn't.

"Hey, hey, I'm sorry Dawn." Buffy stubbed out her cigarette on the window ledge, she turned and moved a little closer hunching down on her knees. "I know I shouldn't joke about the bad times." She frowned awkwardly. "It's just you know, the thought that I might have to face Madalene and that Bitch." She paused shivering. "I guess I'm strung out."

"I don't know who's coming, but if you don't want to see them I wouldn't make you." Dawn looked up not sure how else she could get through this, all she knew is she had to make it better.

"I know, I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be." Buffy pointed out. "I wanted to see you and Dean, and Will, Tara and the girls." She managed a tight smile. "And I can be civil, it's only for a night after all." She pushed up onto her feet again.

"A night? You're only staying one night?" Dawn pushed up with her. "But... but I thought we'd have time together."

"Dawn we talked about this." Buffy sighed looking at her sister.

"One night? I get married and you come spend one night with me?" Dawn looked at her horrified.

"I know." Buffy nodded. "But that's part of the reason, you have Dean now Dawn, you're happy, settled." She frowned reaching for another cigarette.

"But I don't get to have you in my life? You're off gallivanting around doing God knows what and I'm supposed to just forget about you?" Dawn snapped at her.

"Gallivanting?" Buffy growled back. "I'm doing what I have to do." She pointed out staring hard at her sister she crossed over to the closet and pulled a couple of things off hangers. "This was such a mistake."

"No, no it wasn't." Dawn moved to stop her from putting things away. "Buffy, I need you."

"You don't need me." Buffy wrenched the blue top out of her sister's hand.

"I do, I don't know what's going on." Dawn slumped down on the bed next to the suitcase.

"Shall I go get Dean?" Buffy moved to the door.

"No, no he can't help." Dawn shook her head.

"Well unless its recklessly throwing myself into the hands of death you want from me, I'm not sure I can help you either." Buffy shrugged slightly.

"I just want to be at home again." Dawn leaned her head into her hands again feeling her eye growing hot with tears. "I just want to be awake."

"Well until the building work's finished that might be a little difficult." Buffy watched her sister's breakdown with an alarming level of detachment. "I need air." She took hold of the door handle and moved out leaving Dawn alone.

Buffy's back was arched hard, her weight supported by locked arms, fingers that gripped the mattress edge hard, her centre pressed tight to Madalene's, her breath coming in short hot pants, when the front doorbell echoed around the apartment.

"No… way!" She growled flicking her head to the side and glaring at the door to the hall.

"Ignore it." Madalene panted back her eyes closed as body still moved against Buffy's.

"You expecting any one?" Buffy kept the hard motion of their bodies going adding a hard circle to her press.

"Dawn's plane doesn't get in for hours." Madalene groaned running her hands down Buffy's body.

"Then I can't think who else it could be, my imagination sure as Hell didn't think anyone up right now." Buffy laughed in between pants as she pressed her body tighter to Madalene's.

"Ignore them." Madalene kissed her hotly. "If it was anyone important they'd have a key."

That moment there was the sound of the front door being unlocked and closing gently.

"You were saying." Buffy growled and let the tension drop out of her arms, frustrated she rolled off to the side of her sweating lover.

"I was just saying how I'm taking back everyone's key!" Madalene gave a groan of protest.

"Yeah and I'm sure as Hell gonna whip this demons ass for that." Buffy almost shouted into the air.

"Please Buffy just find out who it is, tell them we'll be done in a few MORE minutes." Madalene leaned on her side looking at her.

"Sure is a Hell dimension." Buffy let her body roll out of the bed as she pulled on a robe and tied it around her wanton body.

Almost marching the Slayer hurried down the hall and stairs to find Willow in the hallway.

"Morning, I didn't think you were in when you didn't hear me go ding-dong."

Willow smiled at her. "I got all the cake stuff... and they even had these really cute rainbow sprinkles."

"You!" Buffy cut her off staring at her hard. "You're responsible for this?"

"What? Responsible for what?" Willow looked at her.

"All the hot steamy stuff." Buffy's eyes went wider as she stopped just in front of her best friend. "Wow you have glasses." She added a little off tangent, as she looked at the small round silver-framed glass that Willow wore.

"Oh course I have glasses, you're the one who made me go get my eyes checked remember?" Willow pulled away a bit. "Goddess, wait... were you and Madalene... did I interrupt... oh I'm sorry... I'll just drop these off... and remember you have to be a the house for five with the cake."

Buffy looked at Willow, as she recognised the soft blush in her friend's cheeks that happened whenever she felt embarrassed or in some way in the wrong. She studied the slightly aged face for a moment her mind racing.

"No, Will wait." She reached out and put her hand lightly on Willow's arm. "We... that is yes Maddy and I were… but its okay." She felt the hard throb of lust filling her being ebb a little as she tried to work out Willow's place in all of this. If it was a 'her' thing, like when she was poisoned by the waxy demon that send her into crazy land, then what was Willow doing here. And if Willow was here, did that mean it was more of a group demon thing a little like an Anya wish?

"Misuse of the key privilege." Willow shook her head. "Go, go, I understand the call of the girlie lovin." She grinned at her best friend. "Just make sure you two are on time to the party." She moved back towards the door. "And don't use the frosting for... well other things than the cake." She giggled and pulled it open.

"Party, yeah, you bet, Tara's twenty third, not gonna forget." Buffy tapped the side of her head nodding, still a million miles away in her thoughts.

"Twenty fourth? Tara wishes." Willow laughed at her best friend. "Try thirty one, and by keeping Tara young you don't miss your birthday's either missy."

"Thirty one?" Buffy blinked again and looked at Willow.

"The one after thirty." Willow nodded in the doorway. "Go, the blood is somewhere other than you brain." She chuckled slipping out.

Buffy just nodded somewhat vacantly and stood in the hallway thinking.

"See all good news." Tara ensured that Madalene was safely in her seat in the car, before beginning to push the wheel chair around to the back of the large adapted truck. She folded it up carefully and lifted it into place. "No damage, just a little bruise." She continued brightly as she closed up the back of the car and moved to pull open the driver's door.

"Very good news." Madalene nodded thoughtfully.

"We'll have you home in about half an hour, if the traffic is clear." Tara climbed inside and glanced at her cousin checking she had her safety belt secure. "I don't think you're going to manage o get out of baking with Danni." She chuckled fixing her own seatbelt and indicating to pull out.

"I don't mind." Madalene looked at Tara studying her for a long few moments. She'd had a lot of time to think during the scans and x-rays, the simple fact was that this couldn't be her 'time' it had to be an alternate dimension. The Scoobies had talked enough about them, worlds were everything was almost the same but was different.

"You make my daughter very happy you know that don't you?" Tara checked as she eased them into the main flow of traffic.

"I'm sorry I scared her this morning." Madalene remembered now the little girls upset face.

"My fault completely." Tara shook her head. "I shouldn't have been trying to do three things at once. She'll be fine when I get you home and she sees you're okay." Glancing in her mirror Tara switched lanes and accelerated.

"It must be hard having a cute baby and a paraplegic around." Madalene looked out the window for a second.

"No, it's not." Tara snapped instantly. "Its not hard at all, its fine." She said quickly. "And Danni's not really a baby anymore, she goes to kindergarten next year."

"Tara, do you remember when you told me the story about how Willow's vamp doppelganger was brought from another dimension?" Madalene looked at her cousin quickly changing the subject.

"The one who was skanky and kinda gay?" Tara chuckled again, more relaxed now.

"Yes." Madalene laughed at the image. "How did they get her back to her dimension?"

"Well I think that it was all because of Anya, when she was Anyanka, she made a wish which changed things and they broke her D'Hoffrin pendant to get things back to the way there were." Tara recapped. "At least I think that's the way the story goes, after all its such a long time ago now." She added shaking her head as she pulled off the main highway to a smaller road.

"I was thinking of doing a little research into stuff like that, you know keep the brain going." Madalene gave her a soft smile. "Maybe I could call Anya, I'm sure she'd remember."

"That's great." Tara beamed. "The research part of that, getting hold of Anya would be the not such an easy task part." She added still smiling.

"Oh why?" Madalene hoped the question wouldn't' cause too much confusion.

"Don't make me laugh too hard when I'm driving Mads." Tara chuckled checking the traffic at the intersection before pulling out. "Unless they have computers and telephone lines in the land of Tallgor. Or where ever she is at the moment doing her vengeance thing."

"Right." Madalene found the fact that Anya was in another dimension a helpful thing. "Well Xander could call her couldn't he?"

"Mmm and that would sit so well with Jude." Tara laughed harder.

"Tara, if I was to tell you something that would sound completely crazy would you at least go along with me for a moment or two and not think that something was wrong?" Madalene turned to look at her as best as she could.

"If Willow has told you to try some crazy birthday wind up on me, then forget it."

Tara shook her head. "I'm not rising to it."

"No this is a lot more serious. Like someone you know being in the wrong dimension serious." Madalene's voice was gentle.

Checking her mirrors quickly Tara pulled off the road and stopped the truck in a safe spot before she turned in her seat and looked at Madalene.

"What?" She frowned.

"Now that Joel has confirmed that I didn't hurt myself, or bump my head or that I'm going crazy persay... the reason this morning freaked me out so much... why this freaks me out." She looked at herself. "Tara, I know I look like your Madalene, talk like her, have been injured as she was... the problem is I'm not you're Madalene, I'm not the right one for this world at least."

"Madalene, you're scaring me." Tara admitted softly.

"I'm sorry, I know that it sounds scary and crazy but Tara... I don't know anything about this world." Madalene looked at her pleading that her cousin would understand. "I think... I think someone your Madalene and me have switched places."

"So you don't know me?" Tara tried to play along.

"Well I know you as in my cousin Tara, but last time I saw you we were celebrating your twenty third birthday not your thirty first." Madalene tried to explain.

"Twenty third?" Tara frowned. "At the Summers house?"

"The birthday I make you the double chocolate cake with the rainbow sprinkles."

Madalene nodded. "One second I was there, the next second Danni jumped on me and I fell out of bed."

"I see." Tara took a few long breaths.

"That's why I had no idea how I was hurt, and I still have no idea why Buffy is in LA Tara." Madalene went on. "I don't remember you marrying Willow or even having Danni, which makes me so sad because if I am supposed to be here I've missed everything."

"As soon as I get you home, we'll call Mr. Giles." Tara flicked the indicator on and pulled back into the traffic.

"I'm sorry Tara, I don't want to hurt you its just you deserve to have your Madalene just as much as my world deserves mine, you understand that right?" Madalene couldn't read the blonde's emotion.

"I don't really understand anything." Tara was honest. "But if you don't think you should be here, I have to do everything I can to help you find out what it is, and where it is you should be." She focused firmly on driving.

*Thank you Couz.* Madalene send the soft thought.

*Don't!* Tara's blue eyes flared open, and it was only due to a sudden flash back into concentration that kept the car on the road.

"We don't..." She blinked furiously. "What have I done?" She looked at the blonde confused and scared by the angry flash that had come back at her.

"I'll get us home." Tara refused to answer.

Willow settled the small bundled baby into the bassinet beside the bed and then moved to make sure that the blanket was tucked up around Tara.

"Are you glad to be home?" Willow sat on the edge and smiled at her.

"Of course I am." Tara smiled softly. "A night a way from you is too long, let alone several." She let her eyes close gently.

"Do you want some nice hot chocolate with orange marshmallows?' She threaded their hands together.

"Mmm you've not offered to make me that for ages." Tara smiled and moved their hands so she could kiss Willow's softly. "Are you okay though, you were so quiet in the car on the way home."

"Of course." Willow nodded a little too vigorously. "I just have a lot to think about."

"Like what sweetie." Tara smiled lovingly. "All the scary bits over now, we're both home and we're both fine." She glanced at the little baby and then at Willow.

"Like having to take care of everyone, having to make sure you're both safe."

Willow offered looking at the baby and smiling. "Making sure that I don't screw up again, have any episodes." She said softer to herself.

"Will, come on, you've not had one of those for years now." Tara shook her head. "There's next to no chance they'll recur."

"Hey then one thing I can scratch off my worry list.' Willow looked back trying not to panic. "But I mean just in case, did the doctor say anything to expect? It's been so long I can't remember."

"Okay, what's brought all this on?" Tara smiled softly. "Sweetie you're fine."

"Of course I am, I have you and Anne." Willow leaned forward and kissed her. "Now the important thing is what do you want for your birthday dinner?"

"Mmmm." Tara leaned back against the pillows. "What are my choices."

"Chinese, Pizza, stuff from that nice pasta place or I think Dawn and Christine are dying to come over and cook. I think Dawnie has baby fever." Willow smiled.

"Well you've not exactly been helping that have you." Tara chuckled softly.

"Why would I? Chris seems... well she is lovely right?" Willow leaned down with her.

"She is." Tara nodded. "You look tired baby, why don't you come and lay down next to me?"

"Mmm sounds perfect." Willow moved over to the other side and lay down beside her.

"That's better." Tara leaned over and rested her head on Willow's shoulder.

"So what are you hungry for?" Willow put her arm around the blonde breathing in and feeling her body relax a bit.

"Willow time." Tara admitted. "Assurance from her that she'll love me with a big old scar across my tummy."

"Mmm I can't wait to kiss the big scar better." Willow kissed blonde hair.

"Mmm I'm a lucky girl." Tara nuzzled a little.

"Not as lucky as I am." Willow held her closer.

"You sure? I mean you're sure that this is want you want now?" Tara asked her voice soft.

"Of course it is Tara, how could I not want beautiful you and our little Anne?" Willow questioned with a nod to confirm it was.

"Well I don't want to mention it again, the whole walking out thing, because I really do understand what happened, I just want to make sure you're feeling better." Tara's voice was soft and gentle.

"Walking out?" Willow squeaked surprised. "Who walked out where?"

"Okay that's Willow speak for lets no talk about this again Tara baby." The blonde sighed lovingly.

"No, that's Willow speak for I want to understand what you're talking about."

Willow began running her fingers through blonde hair.

"Willow, I already said when you moved out and stayed with Buffy for a while that I understood." The witch snuggled.

"Understood that I was insane right? Because I never want to be away from you." Willow tried to keep her voice even as her mind began turning over itself.

"You weren't insane baby, just feeling a little under pressure." Tara shook her head.

"But I came back." Willow tried to underline for both Tara and herself.

"You did." Tara looked up at her and smiled.

"And I'm never leaving again, no one can ever make me leave." She held the blonde tighter. At that moment a soft cry began from the small cot beside the bed. "Oh Goddess is something wrong?" Willow looked over to the cot.

"She's probably just hungry sweetie." Tara reluctantly pulled herself out of Willow's arms and sat up again. "You couldn't pass her to me could you?"

"Come on Anne." Willow moved to carefully gather her up and brought her to Tara. "You know you must be special if I'm sharing my favourite parts of your Mom with you." She grinned making Tara blushed as she slipped of the light bed jacket she wore and unfastened her blouse. "It's true." Willow sat on the bed still grinning.

"Well this whole thing might make me add a cup size, or lose one." Tara gentle eased the small baby into place.

"Definitely added." Willow looked at her and winked.

"Why don't you be useful and go and call Buffy, tell her its safe to come around?" Tara shook her head and grinned and the redhead

"Do you need anything else?" Willow stood up. Tara shook her head and stroked her hand over the soft burr of hair on baby Anne's head as the tiny infant suckled happily. "I'll be right back." Willow moved off through the house.

Tara was pretty sure that Esther was sound asleep and that her wife and the Slayer were more than engrossed in party plans as she slipped out to the room that she guessed, from the high bookshelves and antique desk was their study. She quickly skimmed over the spines of the old books for anything that looked remotely helpful.

"Oh now this is sorta cheating isn't it, the you eight years from you knows more than you do about the Heritage." The pinkish smoked formed and soon the apparition was sat in the high-backed leather chair.

"I thought it was using my head." Tara took a quick glance over her shoulder.

"True." It nodded. "Go ahead then."

"Can't you think of anything?" She asked flicking her eyes back to the shelves, leaning to retrieve a plain spine book. She opened it to discover that it was as she had expected her grimoire.

"I'd pick that one." The apparition smiled.

"Okay, just who are you?" Tara closed the book holding it to her chest as she turned to the chair.

"Try page hmmm 136." The apparition motioned to the other chair.

"I'd rather you just told me." Tara refrained from sitting down.

"Madalene will call me one of your ancestors." The ghost offered.

"Well maybe I want to know what you call yourself." Tara replied.

"I'd call myself Natasha." The apparition offered.

"Thank you." Tara nodded. "Now what do you know about all this?"

"I know that unless you get this fixed, then one version of each of you is going to end up..." She motioned to herself. "Like this."

"Mmm thanks for that thought." Tara shuddered.

"I'm trying to be helpful." Natasha shrugged. "I didn't have a friendly ancestor when it happened to me."

"I know, sorry, it's just you know this is all quite disturbing." Tara stopped. "This happened to you?" She looked at the translucent spectre.

"Along time ago yes." Natasha nodded back.

"And you didn't solve it did you?" Tara frowned a little looking down.

"Slightly different problem." Natasha tried to reassure her. "Now come on, page 136... you're great at writing stuff down."

Tara took the offered chair and flicked open the parchment filled book noting that each entry was dated and signed.

July 8th 2009 : It's hard to believe that after all our years of research and expectation, we have found such answers in such an unlikely place. The idea that the key to our past and the future of our powers would be hidden on something that Willow had bought me for our anniversary over three years ago is unbelievable.

It is a blessing that the 'Athame of Sharstow' is now in our safe keeping, and in this entry I seal the vow that Madalene and I have made to protect the world from the secrets within that could wreck havoc on the very fabric of time. I seal within this my most sacred tome the legend to the code of the blade's spell and pray that never will Madalene or I be tempted to use its power for our own.

Below the entry was written an abstract deciphering code.

"What you and Madalene will come to know in time is that you come for a very, very long line of witches, powerful spellcasters." Natasha added softly.

"Some of who felt the need to experiment with their powers." Tara assessed with a quiet nod.

"Temptation is always difficult." Natasha agreed. "Do you know where you keep the blade?"

"Not a clue." Tara admitted.

"Think, I'm sure you'll know." The ghost urged her.

"I don't know anything about this time." Tara shook her head and looked around.

"Where would you hide a very powerful athame?" She offered.

"A safe?" Tara frowned.

"Where would you keep a safe?" Natasha prompted her further.

"Probably somewhere in here." Tara looked around. "Or in the bedroom."

"Well I think finding it and having a look would be a start eh?" She glanced at her wrist even though she didn't have a watch. "Tick-tock, you're time is getting slim."

"Okay." Tara nodded as she pushed up and put the book on her chair crossing over to the stack of filing cabinets.

"Hey Dawnie." From behind the still upset new bride, Tara's soft voice called announcing her arrival. "Buffy told me I might find you here."

"Tara?" Dawn tried to wipe at her cheeks. "When did you get here?" She turned to hug her and stopped when she saw that the blonde's long hair was short so that it curled around her ears. "Oh my God your hair!"

Tara frowned for a brief moment playing with a short curl.

"I thought you were in the 'like it' camp." Her eyes were full of soft compassion as they looked at Dawn.

"I am, I am." Dawn finally pulled her into a hug. "Oh it's so good to see you." The older witch stroked Dawn's back lightly.

"Our flight got in earlier than anyone thought." She explained holding on gently. "How are you?" She pulled back and looked at Dawn.

"I'm... I'm married." She tried to offer an explanation for her strange mood.

"You are." Tara nodded. "Is it not what you expected?" She asked softly. "Oh Dawnie…" She sympathised. "I wish I could have been more helpful before..."

"It's just a bit overwhelming." Dawn nodded.

"I bet." She reached to tuck her hair behind her ear.

"And it's not a bad thing, and you are always there for me." Dawn reached to take her hand.

"Well the twins keep Willow and I on our toes, we don't have as much time as we once did for you." Tara apologised softly.

"Are you happy?" Dawn questioned.

"Of course I'm happy." Tara nodded. "You know me, I'm always okay if the people around me are."

"Did you see Buffy?" Dawn frowned again.

"No, Willow is talking to her, you know how she puts on her act for the twins." Tara tried not to show the sadness in her voice.

"Yes... have you talked to Madalene?" Dawn asked quietly.

"She calls me, occasionally." Tara nodded.

"Is she with Faith?" Dawn tried to fish for information.

"No." Tara shook her head. "We all knew that wasn't going to last."

"Buffy was worried Faith would be coming with her." Dawn fished more.

"No." Tara confirmed. "In fact I think we'll be lucky to get Madalene here."

"Why?" Dawn asked immediately.

"Buffy." Tara said sadly.

"Buffy is so different." Dawn remembered the brief encounter with her sister and shivered.

"Is she worse than when she came for the twins birthday?" The blonde asked obviously concerned.

"She's smoking like a chimney." Dawn frowned.

"There's nothing we can do really, I can have a gently word with her if you like." Tara offered trying to make Dawn feel better.

"I don't like any of this." Dawn pulled her legs up on the chair.

"Sweetie, we only choose so much of what happens to us. The rest of it is fate." Tara smiled.

"I know but Dean is so perfect and Buffy is so unhappy, why can't I have both?" Dawn questioned her voice softly whining.

"Buffy is happier than she was." Tara reminded her softly.

"No more mainline drugs she told me." Dawn breathed out hard.

"That took time." Tara rubbed her hand. "But it's a very big improvement."

"Auntie D!" A chorus of squeals cut into the conversation.

"Hell..." Dawn found herself jumped on by two flying small bodies. "O!" Tara chuckled softly as her daughters hugged Dawn tightly. "Hello you two." She couldn't help but smile at the enthusiastic greeting.

"Auntie Buffy is cool, she can make ring of smoke come out of her mouth like a dragon!" One of the girls made little horns over her red hair as the other tickled Dawn.

"She shouldn't..." Dawn giggled a bit. "Be smoking around you two."

"No, she shouldn't." Tara patted her daughter's fingers down. "Where's you mommy Lacey?" She added.

"Right here baby." Willow replied moving into the area. "I was just coming to talk to the new bride."

"Perfect, I'll go and say my hello's to Buffy." Tara smiled and kissed Willow's cheek as she slipped out.

Dawn studied Willow for a bit seeing the redhead's long locks, reminding her of when she'd first moved to Sunnydale and met Buffy's new friend at the high school.

"Hey Will." She gave a soft wave.

"How are you Dawn? Buffy was saying you weren't exactly full of the joys of matrimony." Willow moved over and gave her a quick hug.

"I'm just trying to adjust to all this newness." Dawn said honestly.

"Well it can't be all that different, you did live together for a while." Willow teased slightly. The twins ran off and started a game of hide and seek with each other.

"How are you?" Dawn smiled at her softly.

"I'm good thank you." Willow flicked long red hair over her shoulder. "Doing the family thing." She glanced at the girls again.

"They're lovely." Dawn smiled at the youngsters.

"They're exhausting." Willow contradicted slightly.

"I bet, they are very energetic." Dawn laughed as they scampered over the bed.

"Not sure where they get that from." The redhead laughed. "Lacey don't do that!" She frowned as the slightly taller of the two pulled off her sister's shoe and pushed it under the bed.

"Are you ready for Tara's birthday?" Dawn questioned smiling at the playful antics.

"Just what I was coming to ask you about." Willow admitted but was cut short from continuing by the electronic sound of her cell phone going off. The redhead reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out the slim silver phone and glanced at the caller ID.

"Me?" Dawn looked at her confused.

"Hold on two seconds." Willow held up her hand and moved across the room.

"Will you take us to the pool?" Suzanne came over.

"Oh course honey." Dawn nodded and let the child crawl up in her lap. She glanced to where Willow was trying to shield her conversation by the window.

"We've got our suits on under our dresses." Suzanne said proudly lifting up the pretty blue and white checked pinafore she wore to show the silvery suit underneath.

"Wow, you're prepared." Dawn laughed. "Why don't you two go get towels and then we'll go down?"

"Okay." They took each other's hands and ran back through to where Tara had gone.

"Sorry about that." Willow came over putting the phone away quickly.

"Work?" Dawn checked nodded that she understood.

"Er… yeah." Willow nodded eagerly. "Just can't let me go."

"Well come on no more work while you're on holiday." Dawn saw the odd look and even though Willow wasn't quite Willow she still knew when the redhead wasn't being honest. "Hand it over." She held out her hand.

"I'd better not, in case its something important." She shook her head. "Though Dawn I know this sounds a little crazy but don't mention to Tara that they called." She nodded to the door

"You're keeping secrets from Tara." Dawn said slightly shocked, it was like this nightmare she was in kept getting bigger and worse.

"I just don't want her to worry that I am working to hard. You know how she worries Dawn." Willow looked at her with deep green eyes.

"I know." Dawn nodded.

"So we forget the call right?" Willow smiled a little falsely.

"If you promise no more work while you're here." Dawn offered the compromise.

"Let me just make a call, then I promise." Willow pulled the phone out again.

"Okay, I have to get my suit on I'm going swimming with the girls." Dawn moved to the dresser. "You should come with us."

"I've not gone swimming for a while." Willow mused. "I'll just make my call and see if Tara packed my swimsuit."

"I can lend you one." Dawn grinned as she moved towards the bathroom.

"Great." Willow flicked open her phone again turning to the wall.

Dawn was in the bathroom and quickly and changed purposely making that she came out and she walked up behind the redhead.

"Bray, Bray listen, we're talking two days, only two days." Willow hissed into the phone her tone tight.

Dawn frowned as she heard the tone, knowing it was the sign of an upset and cagey Willow.

"Look, when we get home I'll have more time, we can maybe go away together." The redhead offered. "That has to be worth waiting for right baby?"

Dawn couldn't believe what she was hearing and in an instant she pulled the phone out of Willow's hand.

"Who the Hell are you? Because hello, going away with you, she's not going anywhere, for your information she's married!" Dawn barked into the phone.

"Dawn!" Willow snapped pulling the handset back. "I'll call back."

"Who the hell is Bray?" Dawn looked at her seeing the guilt and shock on Willow's face as she cancelled the call and tossed the phone onto the bed.

"She's a friend." Willows green eyes sparkled as she lied again.

"A friend you're going to go away with?" Dawn narrowed her look. "What kind of hellish nightmare am I in? Buffy is shooting drugs and you are cheating on Tara." She put her hands up to her head.

"It's not what you think." Willow stared at the younger woman.

"Then explain it to me." Dawn snapped at her.

"Bray's a lot like me, like I used to be, she needs help, she needs someone to believe in her, support her." Willow put forward.

"Swear to me you're not sleeping with her." Dawn put forward almost praying that Willow would be able to convince her.

"Dawn, that's not the kind of question you ask!" The redhead frowned.

"I need to wake up now." Dawn staggered back and sat on the bed. "This is just a dream I need to wake up."

"Dawn wake up, you're not a child anymore." Willow shook her head and picked up her phone again. "Life isn't a fairy story, it's a harsh reality." She flipped it open and paged through to the previous number again. "And you need to realise that quickly." She turned away.

"Get out." Dawn spat at her before burying her head in the covers.

Madalene came down the stairs tying up her thin silk robe that hung low around her legs and off her arms in long sleeves.

"Did I hear Willow?" She questioned pulling her messy hair back.

"You did." Buffy nodded smiling as she watched Maddy walk down.

"Mmmm pulling you out of our bed, I could worry if I didn't know she was totally in love with my cousin." The Spellcaster smiled back at her.

"Why did you get up?" Buffy asked.

"I need to get the cake started. I thought you could help me." She licked her lips.

"Great idea, Tara's party, see I'm right up to speed." Buffy gave two thumbs up. "Lets cook."

"You get to lick the spoon." Madalene held out her hand.

"Mmmm I want to lick more than that." Buffy pouted.

"I knew you wouldn't be happy with just the spoon." Madalene laughed and walked over to her. "Still not worn out eh?" She put her arms up and kissed the Slayer.

"Am I supposed to be?" Buffy put both hands on Madalene's hips. "Though I guess there's lots to do for the party."

"I just need to get the batter mixed and then we have over an hour while it cooks." Madalene pressed closer to her.

"Sounds good to me, I'll wait in the living room, get a blanket and stuff so you can be close to the cake and not waste time?" Buffy kissed her neck lightly.

"Mmmm perfect... you could get dressed up too." The Spellcaster wiggled her eyebrows.

"I thought you liked me naked." Buffy winked.

"I do... I just thought you know... you haven't got to use anything from your special drawer for awhile. It's sorta a special occasion." Madalene trailed her fingers over Buffy's collarbone.

"Special drawer." Buffy's eyes widened as she thought of the possibilities that could mean. "Err... would you have a preference?"

"Surprise me." Madalene winked kissing her again hotly before she pulled away heading towards the kitchen in a trail of silk and skin.

Buffy watched her go and then cleared her throat.

"Well Giles." She looked around and spotted a phone in the hall crossing over to it she flicked through the small book beside it looking for the watcher's number. "I can't say I'm in a hurry for you to work this particular riddle out." She checked under W for watcher, G for Giles and R for Rupert and came up with nothing. "Oh I don't know how to contact you Giles." She frowned.

"Contact, Giles. R, would you like to dial?" The smart contraption on the wall blinked at her and spoke in a soft digitised tone.

"Yeah okay." Buffy looked at the phone her eyebrow arched high, she responded feeling a little foolish.

Just seconds later an image of the Watcher was projected onto the wall above the phone, he looked hardly any older, a little greyer and a little broader perhaps, but other than that, he just looked like Giles. He was just brushing something off the shoulder of his jade green sweater.

"Hello to you Buffy." He looked up, looking straight at the Slayer. "God lord Buffy, you're barely dressed!" He shook his head.

"What? Oh." Buffy pulled the robe closer, smiling a more than a little embarrassed.

"No please I don't need details." Giles held up his hand. "And I know why you're calling."

"You do?" Buffy looked a little surprised. "But of course you do, you're Giles, and I bet it's all taken care of."

"Of course it is, Jenny, Edward and I will be there at seven just like we arranged, and yes I managed to pick that present you wanted for Tara up." The Watcher smiled. "Now if that's all, I really must dash, Jen has a hair appointment, and I must take Edward to the library." He glanced over his shoulder and then back at Buffy. "See you later."

And with that the image disappeared. Buffy just stared for a long moment at the white square of wall that the watched had spoken from.

"Okay." She breathed out and rubbed her hand across her forehead. "Looks like this is one for you to work out slayer girl." She turned and walked down the short hall and into what was a huge dining room. On the large centre table was a bag of birthday decorations. "I'll think as I adorn." She laughed to herself and tipped the bag of brightly coloured trimmings over the table.

Madalene couldn't believe how much the trip to the hospital had taken out of her. She'd been barely able to help Tara at all when the blonde had transferred her from the wheelchair onto a foam support on the couch. But now that her body was cradled by the obviously custom cushion she felt a bit better.

She heard footsteps in the hall and opened her eyes to see Tara and Willow coming into the living room.

"How are you doing?" Willow asked looking a little worried but obviously relieved now that she'd been given all the details by Tara in the kitchen.

"Just a bit tired, all that poking and prodding." Madalene looked at her cousin.

"Joel tries to poke and prod minimally." Tara moved over and sat down beside her. "Is your super seat working?"

"Super… oh the foam, yeah it's great." Madalene nodded.

"Well we like you to be as comfy as you can be. Maybe I should order another one for upstairs?" Willow fretted in her obvious way.

"It's fine Willow, thank you." Madalene assured her and reached out patting Tara's hand. "Did you talk to her about the car?" She questioned softly wondering if that was part of the reason for Willow's demeanour.

"No." Tara's eyes flared open a bit and she shook her head.

"The car?" The redhead jumped on the words immediately.

"It's nothing honey, we'll talk about it later when we get the party sorted and…" Tara reassured her but was cut off as Danni ran in.

"You're home." She ran immediately over and pushed up between Tara and Madalene on the couch. "Are you okay?" She asked with a soft worry.

"I'm fine pumpkin." Madalene reached out feeling how heavy and clumsy her hand was to brush over soft hair.

"I'm sorry I made you fall out of bed." Danni looked down sheepishly.

"You didn't make me, it was an accident. So no worrying about that." Madalene assured her again seeing how genuinely concerned the young girl was. "How about we start doing some baking planning while I rest in the super pillow and then we can get to the actual baking?"

"You mean I still get to bake the cake?" Danni's face lit up immediately.

"Of course you do. Your mother has to have a birthday cake." Madalene looked between Tara and Willow. "Maybe first one of your lovely mommies will get you changed into something not so pretty in case we get batter on it."

"Come on you. Let's get you in something baking worthy." Willow smiled as she came over and picked Danni up and walked out with her chatting about cakes and icing.

"Are your hands cramping?" Tara reached out taking Madalene's hands and massaging down her forearm.

"A little." The Spellcaster was honest.

"I'll get you a heat pack." Tara massaged for a few moments more and then headed of towards the kitchen.

Willow pulled open yet another cupboard trying to figure out where they kept the bendy straws in the house. She knew they had to have some, well they always had some, though as she pulled open her fifth cupboard she was starting to wonder.

"Come on bendy straws." She opened another drawer and found a lot of tea towels and wash cloths but no straws.

"What are you looking for sweetie?" A tired looking Tara stepped down into the kitchen with their tiny baby cradled lightly in her arms.

"Bendy straws" Willow turned and smiled at them both. "How come you're out of bed? I was bringing you a nice drink."

"We have a where is mommy alarm that goes off after a few minutes of being alone." Tara smiled and continued down into the room crossing over to what looked like a large ceramic cat ornament.

"Oh I'm sorry." Willow moved over and rubbed her finger down Anne's nose.

Tara tapped the cat's nose and a flap opened in the back of it, revealing brightly coloured striped straws.

"I totally forgot." Willow smiled and grabbed a straw to put in the apple juice she had poured.

"You always forget." Tara smiled and jiggled the small baby in her arms a little.

"Do I?" Willow breathed almost a sigh of relief at knowing it was a common mistake. "I guess I'm far too happy to remember some things right now." She smiled at the baby again. "Why don't you get settled on the couch and I can sit with both of you?"

"Don't you remember it took me about a month to convince you to keep the straws in it in the first place?" Tara smiled at the look on Willow's face. "Better idea, why don't you take Anne and get settled in the lounge, I'll nip to the bathroom first."

"But you love me." Willow gently took the baby, cradling the small bundle in her arms as she moved towards the living room.

"I've always loved you." Tara called softly as she moved off towards the bathroom.

"You're very cute you know that." Willow whispered to the baby as she sat down looking at the tiny face. "You have Tara's nose." She smiled to herself. "I don't know how I got this lucky Anne, but I promise I'm going to do my best to make everything okay, even though my brains have got a bit scrambled again."

A tiny hand wiggled free of the blankets and reached up to bat Willow's nose.

"Wow, you got a hook like Buffy. Are you going to be a slayer?" She asked playfully and then felt a shiver run down her back. "No being a slayer. I'm banning all slayer activities." She said seriously.

There came a soft knock on the window and Willow turned her head and looked at the sound. To the redhead's complete surprise, stood on the other side of the window waving like a maniac was Buffy. The Slayer's hair was long and a dark shade of blonde.

"Auntie Buffy is here." Willow grinned and held the baby up for the blonde Slayer to see.

"Oh cute." Buffy clapped and moved to the patio door.

"Come in, come in." Willow waved at her to just open it. The Slayer did just that and slipped into the warm inviting room.

"Hey there Mommy Willow." Buffy smiled, her hazel eyes bright and happy, her soft complexion just showing her age a little and though the scar down her cheek looked old it was new to Willow.

"Hi there, Auntie Buffy." Willow grinned at her. "Come meet Anne."

"Oh this is so exciting." Buffy moved forward and peeked at the baby.

"You want to hold her?" Willow tried not to stare at the scar that made her sad instantly.

"She's kinda small for me to do that isn't she?" Buffy hesitated.

"She's fine." Willow reached out showing Buffy how to position her arm. "You're a Slayer you can hold a baby." She grinned as she slid the infant into the worried woman's arms. "I can't believe you're here, Tara said you were in L.A. still."

"Just got in to town." She grinned. "And come on I had to meet little you."

"Buffy meet Anne." Willow smiled proudly. "I'm so glad you came."

"Hey it's not like this happens every day." Buffy smiled as she looked down at the baby. "How's Tara?" She asked, her voice lower and worried.

"Very tired, but she's happy to be home." Willow nodded. "Did Scott come with you?" She asked looking out into the yard.

"No, he's kind of tied up." The Slayer shook her head.

"Too bad." Willow reached out rubbing Buffy's arm. "You're going to stay for Tara's party? I'm not taking any answer but yes."

"Are you having a party?" Buffy asked arching her eyebrow a little.

"Of course." Willow nodded. "It's her birthday we always have a party."

"Yeah I know it's her birthday I just you know... with everything..." Buffy replied skeptically.

"A low key party, I mean the birthday girl and birthday baby will go to bed early." Willow nodded. "But it's still important to have family around."

"So how's my sister?" Buffy asked nodding to the arrangement.

"She's good, ga ga over the baby." The redhead moved back to the couch urging Buffy to join her with the baby. She was purposely enjoying the way the Slayer was being so incredibly careful. "She and Chris are out getting a cake."

"Great, my sister's still under Chris' spell eh?" She smiled as she eased down onto the couch.

"She is. Chris is a sweetheart though right? Who couldn't like the fact they're in love." Willow smiled seeing what the Slayer's reaction would be.

"It's okay Willow, you don't have to give me your lesbian life style is a great lifestyle lecture again." The Slayer laughed.

"Sorry I don't mean to be preachy." Willow offered softly. "You want me to take her?" She held her arms out for Anne.

"No I know, and hey just because my life wasn't the peachy keen lesbian life that yours is..." Buffy leaned forward and handed the child over.

"You have Scott, you can have the peachy keen hetro life." Willow cradled her up carefully.

"So how's Madalene?" Buffy gave a soft shrug.

"I don't know." Willow answered honestly. "Tara would really like to see her, have her meet Anne, but I'm not sure she'd appreciate a call from me. You know?"

"You did have that little…" Buffy paused. "Thing."

"She hurt you." Willow underlined what she'd already figured out from Tara's comments.

"I let myself get hurt Will." Buffy shook her head and absently fingered the scar on her cheek. "Oh here's the new Mommy." She added looking up as Tara moved into the lounge.

"Look baby Buffy's here." She smiled at the blonde.

"I think I guessed." Tara smiled and moved over to the Slayer and the pair embraced lightly.

"You have a beautiful little girl." Buffy smiled.

"We do." Tara nodded and glanced at Willow.

"We do." Willow agreed.

"It's great to have you here." Tara smiled and sat down on the arm chair.

"Buffy's going to stay for your mini party." Willow informed her lover.

"That's great." The blonde smiled and stifled a short soft yawn.

"I think some Mommy needs a nap." Willow looked at Tara softly. "I can keep Anne with me."

"Are you sure?" Tara looked over at the redhead.

"Yeah she's fine." Willow rubbed over soft furry hair.

"In that case, I'll see you all later." Tara pushed up.

"Kiss power." Willow puckered up making Tara laugh.

"I hadn't forgotten." She moved over and kissed first her daughter and then the redhead.

"You want one Buffy?" The redhead teased lightly.

"Sure." Buffy winked and Tara leaned over and kissed the Slayer's cheek quickly.

-x-

Tara drew her finger along the short blade over and over for a long moment and then closed the soft leather box, part of her happy that she had found it part of her more confused than ever. Her diary was beside her on the bed and though her entries had been long and explicit they didn't really help her. She had managed to discover that this blade was rumoured to have been used as some element in a cross time spell though what part it took and whether the legend was even true wasn't something Tara knew.

"Anything clear yet?" Natasha appeared on the bench by the dresser.

"It's a dagger, it's got legendary power, I have to get me and my friends back to the 'right' time before it's too late." Tara gave a run down of what she knew.

"Yes." Natasha nodded. "Just having the dagger isn't enough."

"I've not found any spells associated with it." Tara shook her head.

"Did you need a spell to start this?" Natasha reminded her.

"Obviously not as I can't remember one." Tara shook her head.

"Then maybe you don't need one." The spectre pointed out the obvious.

"No, let me think," Tara paused. "The only way I think we got into this, is by wishing."

"But wishing isn't a spell." Natasha shook her head.

Well no it's a wish." Tara nodded. "But I can't think of anything else."

"What about your cousin? Would she know anything?" Natasha pushed her to find an answer.

"In this time zone, I highly doubt it." Tara shook her head.

"Tara, this isn't a game. You need to figure this out." The spectre was getting obviously agitated.

"Do you think I think it's a game?" Tara snapped. "I don't mean this personally, but this isn't about you, or me, it's about all the people I care about." She pointed out picking up her diary again.

"This is about me, I've been waiting an eternity for someone else to come here and help me." Natasha pushed up and moved over to her.

"I'll help you if I can." Tara vowed. "But you're not my focus sorry." She pushed up and picked up the dagger. "I need to read this through again." She glanced at the vision.

Dawn wiped the cold cloth over her face again hoping it would decrease the puffiness around her eyes from where she'd been crying. She really didn't like this nightmare. Usually nightmares were filled with Glory and the lizard guy, or even vampires trying to eat her but this was just horrible. Her sister was a complete wreck and Willow was a two timing bitch. Even though she had Dean it wasn't worth seeing the rest of the people she loved in pain.

There came a soft knock on the door to break Dawn's contemplate. Quickly Dawn wiped her face again and went to open it.

"Sorry, I was in the bathroom." She expected to see Dean but was almost shocked back when she saw Madalene.

The Spellcaster looked harder than Dawn could ever imagine she would look, almost like she'd walked to her honeymoon tropical paradise from somewhere far away rather than flown there. Her hair was darker and pulled back in a tight ponytail, accentuating the tightness of her cheekbones and a long jagged scar that ran down from her ear around her throat.

"Madalene." She whispered out.

"Sorry, not expecting me?" The spellcaster apologised.

"No, come in come in. I'm so glad you got here okay." Dawn ushered her in.

"Are you okay Dawn you look…" Madalene frowned. "Sad." She assessed.

"I'm just a bit stressed." Dawn smiled and patted the bed for the Spellcaster to sit down with her. "How are you doing?" She asked the question almost afraid of the answer.

"Well all things considered I'm okay." Madalene nodded.

"I heard about you and Faith." Dawn offered softly trying to figure out if there was anything none nightmarish in what Madalene might say.

"Well everyone told me that I was a fool." The Spellcaster shrugged gently.

"It doesn't make it any easier." Dawn saw the legitimate sadness. "Was your trip here okay?" She reached out rubbing Madalene's hand.

"Yes." Madalene nodded looking down at Dawn's comforting gesture frowning a little as if the action confused her.

"Tara's so excited that you're coming." Dawn didn't notice the confusion happy for once someone wasn't telling her horrible things.

"How is she?" Madalene pulled her hand away and moved to the window.

"She's good, the twins are so cute." Dawn frowned as she watched the move. "I'm not sure how excited she is about getting older." She gave a nervous laugh.

"She's looking good, oh sweet Goddess..." Madalene reached her hand up to her mouth.

"What, what?" Dawn stood up.

"Is that Buffy?" The Spellcaster whispered looking at the stick like figure that climbed out of the pool and then jumped back in

"Yes." Dawn looked out with her.

"Is she... is she ill?" Madalene put her palm against the glass looking out at the pool.

"I don't know." Dawn shook her head. "Apparently no drugs in a few months." She remembered her sister's statement very sadly.

"Well that's..." She paused. "That's good." She tried to be positive.

"I don't know what I can do to help her? I don't know why she's like this." Dawn admitted looking out at her sister and feeling sick to her stomach.

"Dawn please." Madalene held her hand up. "You're being nice to me, but let's not play make believe." She shook her head.

"I... I'm not playing at anything." Dawn turned to look at her.

"I'll go and set the cake up, I think its best Buffy and I don't run into each other." She turned slowly away from the window.

"Madalene..." Dawn watched her retreating not sure what to do or say.

"Don't Dawn." Madalene shook her head. "I'll go to my room when I'm done with the cake, maybe you could tell Tara I'm here."

"Okay." The teenager shrugged defeated as the Spellcaster slipped out leaving Dawn alone again.

Buffy was happy that the room looked good for Tara's birthday party and so she made her way to the stairs.

"I'm going to go get dressed Mads." She called towards the kitchen.

"I'll meet you upstairs I'm almost ready." Madalene called back to her.

"Sounds good, oh and as for the…" Buffy gave a low cough. "Personal decoration that was mentioned." The Slayer added remembering the conversation. "I'll find that were it always is?" She hoped the Spellcaster would give more clues

"Unless you decided under the bed wasn't the best place, it's were you've always kept it darling. You know I don't touch your box." Madalene called to her.

"I don't touch yours either." Buffy called back guessing as she started up the stairs.

"Not if you know what's good for you missy." Madalene laughed.

Buffy heard herself laugh, though to be honest she was completely intrigued. Jogging up the stairs Buffy looked at the messy bedroom and moved straight to look under the bed pulling out the black box that was under there. Climbing onto the bed the Slayer nestled the box between her legs and then pulled the lid off.

For a long moment Buffy just stared, the box lid slipping from her fingers. Then she looked up and took a quick look around almost checking to see if anyone was peeking. Seeing the cost was clear Buffy put her hand into the box and pulled out a long blue and black marbled dildo.

"Good God." She coughed turning it round and over poking the shaft with her finger once or twice. "Okay, what else we got?" She put it on the bed and put her hand in again closing her eyes almost like a pick a surprise gift box.

This time the Slayer pulled out a rubbery feeling flimsy thing, Buffy opened her eyes to look at the PVC harness.

"Okay." She turned it over upside down and inside out several times sticking her fingers through the o ring hole and then shaking it as the buckles jingled. "Oh musical too." She laughed and then tipped the box to look inside blushing hotly again as there were at least three other dildos inside the box and one double ended thing, that she wasn't even sure looked like anything other then maybe a weapon.

"Well which to pick." She tipped up the box and looked at the array. There were another two harnesses and one strap thing that went god knows where. Buffy spread them out evenly over the messed up sheet and opted for the PVC harness and a mauve coloured dildo that was the middle in size and length.

"Not that I have a clue what to do with you." She admitted as she tidied away the rest and put the box back. She then sat on the edge of the bed playing with the dildo.

Buffy made a little noise of victory as she slipped the dildo through the o-ring hole.

"Now the question is which way up do you go." Buffy stood up and posed in front of the mirror turning the 'tool' around and around in the hole deciding which looked 'right'. She then discovered she had another dilemma, did she wear a pair of panties under the harness or over or both?

"Come on Mads, finish the icing and give me pointers." She willed quietly as she regretted the move of unfastening the buckles to make them jangle more realising they had been in the appropriate places to make the harness fit her and now she was lost.

"You're not dressed yet." Madalene came in looking at her with a smirk.

"Huh?" Buffy started a little and turned. "Oh hi babe."

"You usually would be back in the kitchen by now looking for me if I gave you permission for the box." Madalene looked at her amused.

"Well I wanted to choose you know the right one for today." Buffy wiggled the harness in her hand without realising what she was doing.

"That looks nice." Madalene nodded walking over to her. "The dining room looks lovely too by the way before I forget."

"Oh great well you know I try." Buffy smiled at the Spellcaster.

"Do you want help putting that on?" Madalene walked closer to her.

"Mmmm now you're talking." Buffy grinned dangling the PVC out.

"I wasn't the one that undid this." Madalene took it and moved back to the bed doing up the clips.

"Mmm how do I know that? You might have been sneaking around in my case; I mean I never undo it right?" Buffy laughed gently watching Madalene work to put it back together.

"Because I don't sneak around in your case, and I know you hate it when it's undone." Madalene looked up at her. "Unless your other woman undid it." She teased.

"Funny." Buffy laughed. "I undid it, you know I've been putting on weight."

"You have not been." Madalene held it up for her all done up. "You're too skinny."

"Mmm nah." Buffy shook her head. "Do you have a choice of panties?"

"Panties?" Madalene raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah you know." Buffy coughed suddenly realizing maybe underwear wasn't an option with the harness. "To slip on to entice me." She adlibbed.

"Entice you?" Madalene gave a horrified look. "You mean this isn't sufficient?" She leaned back on the bed and undid her robe.

"Hey that was me attempting my sexy talk." Buffy tried to laugh bit it dried up in her throat as she looked at the naked woman in front of her. "You know and then make some gag about getting hard." Her eyes traced over the Spellcaster's body.

"You've been hanging around Faith too much." Madalene laughed and pushed up leaving the robe on the bed. "Go get ready in the bathroom then, I'll put on underwear just for you." She kissed Buffy's cheek. "No ripping them though."

"Okay be right back." Buffy nodded and jogged off.

Madalene smiled at the small child who had curled up next to her on the couch and fallen asleep after the daunting task of getting the cake ready for the oven and the icing ready for afterwards. She rubbed her hand gently over soft hair, trying not to focus on how the limb refused to respond as delicately as she wanted and how a few of her fingers were almost tingly numb.

The other thing the Spellcaster couldn't believe was how tired she felt. Basically the simplest of activities drained her of energy so quickly, she felt about as powerless as poor little Danni who had almost fallen asleep in the kitchen as she mixed the icing.

"How are you two doing?" Tara popped her head around the door, smiling at the sight that greeted her.

"Tired and well..." Madalene smiled. "Already dreaming." She looked down at Danni and smiled.

"Her favourite pillow." Tara admitted.

"Mmmmm I can see." Mads laughed lightly. "Does she need a blanket?"

"No, no she'll suck the heat from you. She's not a succubus, but Succuheat." Tara made the typically 'Tara' joke and Madalene laughed again at the line.

"Oh the oven timer is on. If you could keep an ear out, I might miss it." She looked towards the kitchen.

"Actually Will and I were just checking to see if we could pop to the shop." Tara explained. "But its fine I can stay." She smiled and turned her head whispering loudly. "Will honey…"

"No, no." Madalene shook her head. "It's another forty five minutes for the cake, go run to the store."

"Okay, we're running, if you're sure." Tara slid her hand into Willow's who appeared by her side.

"I'm sure, go." Madalene nodded. "I can manoeuvre the house."

"We'll be thirty minutes max." Tara promised as she and Willow smiled at each other.

"Oh please get more rainbow sprinkles." Madalene remembered.

"Of course." Tara slipped into the room and placed a light kiss on her daughter's head and then one on Madalene's cheek. "Be back soon." She promised again.

"We'll be here birthday girl." Madalene smiled.

Tara and Willow slipped their hands together again, they moved quickly out and off to their destination. The light roar of the large van leaving the driveway audible from the living room.

Madalene watched them go, hearing the car pull out of the driveway she leaned back a little more against the sofa's foam cushion trying to rest and regain her strength. Her moment of solitude was broken by the phone next to the couch that sprang to life.

"This could be tricky." Madalene managed to ease Danielle off her enough to push her body forward a bit and lean to get the handset. Figuring out what button to push she brought it up to her face. "Hello." She said a little out of breath.

"Hey Wil... oh right hi." Buffy's voice was easily distinguishable as the person on the other end of the line.

"Buffy." Madalene breathed out the Slayer's voice so relieved to hear who it was until she remembered the little that Tara had told her.

"I didn't..." Buffy hesitated. "I didn't expect you to answer, isn't it afternoon nap time?" The Slayer could be heard checking her watch.

"Yes, Danni's asleep right here." Madalene glanced back to check the little one was okay.

"And you?" Buffy queried. "Oh Christ did I wake you?" The Slayer cursed angrily at herself.

"No, I wasn't asleep Buffy its fine." Madalene assured her. "I just had to manoeuvre a bit." She tried to shift more as she felt the bruising on her side from the morning ache in protest.

"So how are you?" Buffy tried to inject casual relaxation into her voice.

"Busy, Danni and I were baking Tara's birthday cake." Madalene leaned down a bit trying to fix her right foot she now realized was bent at an odd angle, the fact she couldn't feel it underlined to her again. "We were late starting after the accident this morning." The bent over position made her breathing a bit worse.

"Great, I bet Danni was all over you to get that done." The Slayer tried to keep bright. "This is actually kinda Tara's birthday call..." Buffy began talking a little over Madalene's voice, but stopped as she heard the last sentence. "Accident?" She echoed her voice instantly tight "Who had an accident?"

"Just a little thing, Danni came in this morning and I fell out of bed. The specialist came..." Madalene struggled to get herself righted as she pulled her chair closer again. "Right over." She managed to finish taking a deep breath.

"Are you hurt? Why did the specialist come? Did you have to go to the hospital? Why didn't Willow ring me?" Buffy's voice went faster than her brain.

"Just a little bruised, Tara called him..." She groaned as she tried to get the chair turned around. "And he did some tests." She pulled too hard and the grip of her hand gave way. "Ow." She yelped feeling her side pull.

"Where are they?" Buffy demanded.

"They had to go to the store." Madalene stopped what she was doing and moved to sit up completely. "Sorry, the chair is so heavy... wooooo." As she sat up completely she was surprised as a dizzy rush went through her head making sparkles dance in her vision.

"They left you?" Buffy's voice was laced with anger. "Okay look, It's gonna take me a while, but I'll be there as soon as I can." The Slayer could be heard writing things on a pad of paper. "Fuck I wish will had just rung." She cursed in the background.

"Buffy, I'm okay." Madalene tried to reassure her leaning back against the couch in an attempt to get her head to clear.

"Yeah I know, but Tara's not going to say no to a birthday visit right." Buffy bluffed badly.

"She'd love to see you I'm sure." Madalene agreed.

"Okay, well you and the little princess stay right where you are." The was clatter and a thud as Buffy obviously knocked something over in her haste.

"Buffy please be careful." Madalene heard the crash. "I don't want you hurt rushing over here." She underlined.

"Don't M, okay." Buffy said her voice low and quiet. "I'll be there soon."

"Okay." Madalene felt the small word come out of her as the unusual tone the Slayer had made a sad and vulnerable cord strike inside her.

The phone went dead on the word of confirmation humming loudly in her ear. Madalene frowned as she hit the end button and rested the phone in her lap.

"Oh Danni, what am I going to do?" She whispered reaching to rest her hand on Danni's back who snuggled closer again in her sleep.

"So how you doing Will?" Buffy put the redhead's coffee down on the table and watched Willow cradle the now sleeping baby.

"I'm great, why wouldn't I be great?" Willow smiled. "New gorgeous healthy baby, my gorgeous Tara upstairs all safe and happy."

"You look happy, its great." Buffy nodded honestly.

"How are you?" The redhead checked.

"Good." Buffy nodded. "Okay." She changed it too after a moments thought. "You know how it is sometimes..." She began when the doorbell buzzing made them both jump a little.

"Can you take her while I get that?" Willow moved the baby towards Buffy.

"Yeah sure, I've mastered this baby thing now." Buffy nodded happy to try her hand at the task again especially as the babe was asleep.

"You're a natural." Willow giggled and moved around the hallway to the door. She pulled it open and felt her jaw drop. "Madalene." She whispered surprised.

"Willow." The Spellcaster's voice was soft and precise.

"I knew you'd come, how could you not come on Tara's birthday." Willow lost track of the difference in worlds for a moment as she stepped back and waved her in.

"After you letter Willow, I had to come." She took a slight breath. "I know you don't think a lot of me but…" She paused and took a breath in. "But Tara is my family and I promised her I would always be there."

"I don't... oh." Willow felt the new reality push down on her instantly. "Madalene you are family." She underlined her mind trying to figure out what letter as she heard the words. "This is where you belong."

"To hear you say that makes my heart glad." Madalene nodded a little. "I just wish that it had not taken..." She stopped and shook her head. "But that's not important." She added. "All that matters is that I am here."

"You have to come meet Anne." Willow nodded in agreement and then stalled. "Buffy is here too." She pointed out softly remembering what Tara had told her.

"I expected her to be." Madalene nodded. "So where is the little angel?"

"Tara's having a nap, she was tired. But come meet Anne, and then we'll get you settled." Willow nodded and took her suitcase, moving to show Madalene into the living room. "She's right here with Auntie Buffy."

"Buffy." Madalene followed to the door and stood looking across at the Slayer and the babe in her arms she nodded politely.

"Madalene." The Slayer visibly stiffened, surprised to see the Spellcaster.

"That looks like you've been doing it forever." The Spellcaster smiled wanting the Slayer to be put at ease.

"I'm getting better." Buffy looked down at the baby and did manage a smile. "Here you can hold her." She pushed up to stand and moved to offer the baby.

"Thank you." Madalene accept the precious bundle and carried her over to the couch. "You look good, both of you." She made the observation looking between Willow and Buffy. "And you too precious." She eased a white blanket away from Anne's face to rub a soft pink cheek.

"Thank you." Willow nodded looking at the Spellcaster with the baby.

"Why don't I get you a tea? I'm sure the kettle is still hot." Buffy edged towards the kitchen.

The Slayer was nearly at the door when a high pitched alarm started beeping and an orange light flashed on and off over the door.

"I'll go Will." The Slayer changed direction and ran for the stairs.

"What is it?" Willow became alarmed instantly. The high pitched noise penetrated the soft blankets protecting Anne's ears waking her and making her cry instantly. "Oh baby."

"Shush, shush baby Anne." Madalene tried to soothe her, but pushed up and moved to Willow. Willow looked at the baby and took her cradling her.

"What is that?" She looked at Madalene scared by the high pitched noise herself.

"I'll go and see." Madalene assured the redhead and ran off after Buffy.

"What am I going to do?" Willow rocked the baby softly as she tried to keep her nerves in check as they frazzled more and more with anxiety and worry. "I need to figure out what's going on, but if I tell them I don't remember they'll put me in the hospital again. I can't do that to Tara, I can't do that to you." She leaned down kissing the baby's forehead.

About three minutes later the noise flicked off and Buffy came bounding down the stairs into the lounge

"Its okay." The Slayer smiled.

"What was it?" Willow turned taking slow breaths.

"Tara knocked a sensor off." The Slayer smiled and leaned in to rub Anne's cheek.

"A sensor to what?" The redhead asked even more confused.

"Didn't she eh little one." Buffy continued talking more to the baby. "Your mommy is like an Olympic swimmer in her sleep apparently." She wiggled her nose as she spoke and Anne was soon over her whimpering taking in by the soft relaxed woman talking to her.

"Buffy, what sensor did she knock off?" Willow questioned again.

"It's okay Will." Buffy looked up again and rubbed the redhead arm. "Tara needed waking up anyway, it's nearly pill time."

"Pill time?" Willow felt a sweep of cold air go in through her nose.

"Will, concentrate okay, she's fine, and it was a false alarm." Buffy spoke slowly and clearly. "Just a silly sensor, I don't know how those things are meant to stick anyway."

"Stick where? What are you talking about?" Willow questioned feeling the familiar panicked humming start in her ears. "Is something wrong with Tara?"

"Okay, you've slipped into post alarm freak not listening to best friend mode." The Slayer glanced behind her and saw Madalene eased down the last step. "Madalene could you take Anne?" She asked of the Spellcaster.

Willow's brain had somehow been very conscious of holding carefully onto the baby and rocking her and almost was reluctant to give up the wrapped bundle to Madalene as she came and took her.

"I'm just having an episode, a really bad episode, but soon I'll wake up and Tara will be there and she'll tell me its okay, just a little glitch, and we can deal with little glitches." Willow felt her hands start to shake immediately as she looked down at them feeling like they weren't hers.

"Come with me Will." Buffy wrapped her hand around Willows and led her slowly up the stairs. "No it's okay, I totally understand this okay." She assured her as they shuffled forward.

"No, no you don't understand, I don't understand." Willow shook her head.

"I do, Christ Will I wouldn't cope as well as you two do." Buffy ignored the redhead's objections and forced Willow to pull her to a stop more forcefully.

"You don't understand." She hissed in a terrified voice. "I don't remember anything."

"Anything from when?" Buffy did stop. "From after the alarm?" She checked. "Willow that's okay." She added. "Fuck the things only gone off what, twice?" She shrugged. "And I was scared stiff both times."

"I don't remember anything about any of this!" Willow reached up grabbing Buffy by the shirt her jaw locking. "I just got Tara back, now she's sick again? I don't understand."

"The hospital wouldn't have released her is she wasn't well enough to be at home with you will." Buffy didn't really catch on to what Willow was trying to tell her. "Like I said, it's just a sensor thing, we all double checked, she has regular and even output."

"I need to talk to Tara." Willow gave up pushing away and moving the rest of the way down the hall to the bedroom.

"Hey sweetie." Tara looked up from the bed, pulling on a soft cotton shirt over the vest top she had been sleeping in. Next to the bed off to the side almost in the walk in closet was a small monitor with leads and small round wireless sensor pads. "Sorry." She added giving a smile.

"What's going on?" Willow asked looking at the machine and Tara and back again.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." The pale blonde looked at her wife.

"A heart monitor." Willow felt the name of the machine clear as some of the references that Buffy had made started to slot together.

"Playing eye spy won't get you out of answer questions missy." Tara laughed very softly.

"What's wrong with your heart?" Willow blurted out the question feeling her stomach sink further.

"Baby." Tara frowned and patted the bed. "Are you okay" She reached out for Willow's hands.

Willow moved over filling them instantly as she sat down, seeing the look of worry on the blonde's face she hesitated.

"Madalene is here." She blurted out before she could say anything else.

"I know she came up when I did my clumsy arm thing." Tara nodded. "Which is why I have the whole range of questions for you."

"She's family." Willow pointed out the fact she had established with Madalene at the door.

"She is." Tara's face transformed into a beautiful smile. "Does this mean I have all my family around me this birthday?" She added in a whisper.

"Yes, yes of course." Willow reached out and hugged her squeezing her eyes shut as she tried to remember something... anything as to how she'd got here.

"I'm sorry I'm late, the cake was being a beast." Madalene came in pulling off a long striped scarf. "Willow told me you were up here." She smiled as she saw Tara sitting at the study table.

"Madalene." Tara nearly dropped her small collection of diaries as she looked up smiling without thinking at her cousin.

The Spellcaster reached up to settle her insanely long braid out of the scarf.

"I swear Esther gets cuter every day." She moved over and kissed her cousin on the cheek. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you." Tara smiled. "And Esther is very, very cute." She added tidying the pile of her things away.

"I love the little pink..." Madalene stopped as she looked at the table. "Tara, why do you have the athame out?" Her voice held an obvious hint of concern.

"I... I..." Tara's mind went a total blank as she tried to think of a good excuse.

"That is so weird, I had a dream about it last night." Madalene moved over to the other chair on the far side of the desk and picked up the box opening it as she sat down to look at the blade.

"You did?" Tara sat forward onto the edge of her chair.

"Yes." Madalene looked at it for a few more moments before she closed the lid. "It was funny actually... we were having your party and it was time for the cake and we couldn't find anything to cut it with. For some reason you got the athame and used it. Crazy eh?"

"Yeah crazy." Tara laughed a little but her eyes rested on the closed case.

"So why do you have it out?" Madalene went back to her original question.

"Just you know." She glanced at the diaries. "Tripping down memory lane a little i guess."

"I hope you're not doing something silly like feeling old because it's your birthday." Madalene looked at her softly. "Because you know age means nothing."

"Doesn't it?" Tara smirked. "I'm sure I have grey hairs."

"Don't talk about grey. Buffy found one the other day you'd think an apocalypse had started." Madalene laughed.

"Madalene." Tara asked looking up slowly. Madalene looked back at her waiting. "You and I, together, magically, we're powerful yeah?" She asked a little oddly.

"Well... not bragging yes." Madalene nodded.

"Oh no of course, no bragging intended but we do have this innate power that is just inside us that forges together to make an impressive force yes?" Tara explained her query again.

"You mean the heritage?" The Spellcaster questioned. Tara nodded not sure that was what she meant but figuring it might help clarify things. "Yes, we have a certain innate power level."

"Which could what do you think?" Tara quizzed. "You know, go extremist on me, what do you think we could do if we worked together?" Tara seemed to ponder for a moment. "You know could we... teleport to New York."

"We wouldn't' have to." Madalene looked at her surprised. "We could use the time slip."

"I was just you know trying to gauge." Tara tried not to over react to the casual mention of whatever the 'time slip' was. "I was just you know thinking about our innate power." She went on. "What we could do without really trying?" The blonde watched Madalene carefully.

"That we haven't already?" Madalene looked at her curiously.

"I know I know, Tara's talking crazy talk, I was just thinking that's all." She defended, laughing brightly.

"No, I know you've been working on trying to quantify things." Madalene gave it serious thought. "I think we could minimize the times slips down to a few seconds if we really trained at it, that way the lapse wouldn't be so long."

"Sorry I didnt mean to make you work on a day like to day." Tara laughed her mind turning. "So does anyone have any idea if I'll be seeing Dawn today?"

"Her plane should be getting in soon." Madalene looked at her watch. "With Lee picking her up they might be late though." She admitted with a light laugh. "You know how those two are when they've been apart for awhile."

"Just like all of us I'm guessing." Tara smiled.

"I'm sure being your birthday they'll manage to be on time." Madalene assured her. "You are one of Dawn's top three most important people."

"Really?" Tara looked up with a soft chuckle.

"You, Buffy and Lee." The Spellcaster smiled. "Don't be shy, I know I'm outranked by all of you and that's fine."

"It's probably more that you're better at looking after yourself than the rest of us." Tara chuckled.

"Well I like to think I had a little something to do with her and Buffy getting along so much better." Madalene leaned back with a soft content smile. "So I'm satisfied with that."

"So you should be." Tara nodded knowing that this was no mean feat. "Well I suppose I should go and lock myself in my room and attempt to find something to wear for this evening."

"You don't have to lock yourself away, let me help you. We can go over the tradition while you get dressed." Madalene pressed up to stand.

"You can help me with the tradition to, my brains just a fluttery mess, I blame, old age, motherhood and being me." The blonde laughed softly.

"Oh no, you are not claiming senility to get out of making your birthday wish for the future." Madalene tsked at her. "We're going over all the ups and downs of the last year and then you're going to decide what we're going to work on improving. Hey you made me do it on my birthday, even after the whole thing with Buffy."

"Well in that case I can't really argue." Tara smiled her mind racing.

"We'll start easy, work..." Madalene waited till they were in the hall before she looped her arm into Tara's and they walked towards the bedroom.

"Hey baby." Dean smiled as he opened the bedroom door to find Dawn lay on the large bed

"Dean." Dawn rolled over looking at him. "Hi." She said trying not to have her voice sound small and lost.

"Hey what's up princess?" He moved over and knelt on the floor by the bed. "Has Buffy done something, said something?"

"No, it's not Buffy... I just... everything is so messed up." Dawn admitted.

"What's messed honey?" He reached up a hand and stroked it over Dawn's hair, his hand coming to a stop.

"Willow's having an affair." Dawn blurted out.

"What?" Dean's eyes flickered up to the large window, out to the scene still paying out by the pool side.

"She's having an affair, some woman named Bray." Dawn felt her eyes well up with tears.

"You're joking?" He whispered.

"Dean why would I joke about something like that." Dawn pushed up to sit and wiped at her tears.

"The bitch." Dean frowned harder and pushed up. He took long strides over to the full length doors.

"Dean?" She saw his reaction and then had to race to cut hi off. "Where are you going?" She blocked him.

"Where do you think I'm going?" Dean reached over Dawn to flick the lock of the window door.

"Dean, please I need to talk to you." Dawn tried to deter him suddenly realizing what he planned to do.

"We can talk." He nodded assuring her. "Just as soon as I'm done."

"Dean!" Dawn snapped at him. "Stop it!" She pushed him back a little.

Dean was about to fight back when he suddenly let all tension drop out of his body and stood limply in front of Dawn.

"Sorry hon." He apologised softly.

"I'm not any happier than you, but its Tara's birthday and she doesn't need to know this today." Dawn reminded him. "Madalene is here too." She pointed out feeling her head swim with all that is going on.

"Baby you gotta remember, none of this, is your fault." He underlined for her.

"Isn't it?" Dawn shook her head.

"No its not, you were just a kid wen all of this went bad." He underlined. "They were the adults, their behaviour and actions now, they're not yours."

"But I could have stopped things, I could have changed things." Dawn contradicted.

"How?" Dean shook his head. "You made Faith show up did you? You made Willow have an affair"

"I don't know." She sat down and pulled her arms around her body.

"No come on Dawn, lets look at this." Dean moved up and sat down next to her. "Over the last what, eight years, you've watched as your sister and one of your closest friends got together and then ripped each other apart. Then you watched Madalene leave, and your sister begin this great road to self destruction." Dean continued.

"She was on it before Madalene." Dawn contradicted with the facts she did know.

"I know she was, you've told me, Hell even Spike revelled in telling me before I staked his sorry ass." Dean cursed under his breath shaking his head.

"I think Madalene is still in love with her." Dawn admitted in a soft sad voice.

"Yeah and take a look out there, Tara's head over heals still in love with Willow." He pointed his voice acidic. "But shed be better off without her, Mads would be better off with out Buffy." He summed up. "Hell they'd all be better off split up and flung to opposite ends of the universe." He added. "But that's not how it is, and not how any one actually wants it."

"Do you know who Bray is?" Dawn asked hoping maybe he could explain how any woman or man could get Willow to cheat on Tara after all they had been through.

"No a clue, I've never heard of her." Dean shook her head. "But if Willow's back in one of her 'I'm not doing anything wrong' kicks then it doesn't matter who she is, or how they got together." He shook his head.

"Dean, I can tell you anything right?" Dawn looked at the handsome and honest man blinking large brown eyes.

"Of course baby." He nodded smiling lovingly as he stroked her hair once more.

"AUNTIE D!" Two pairs of small hands suddenly hammered on the large glass windows.

"Oh God." Dawn jumped and turned startled to see the twins there. "Be careful you might hurt yourself." She hurried over to the doors and opened them.

"You were supposed to be coming swimming." The two chorused.

"I am." Dawn looked back at Dean. "Are you coming honey?" She picked up her towel from the dresser.

Dean's eyes flickered up and immediately caught sight of Willow, who was knelt behind the sun lounger that Tara laid on massaging her wife's neck.

"No, I think I'll go check on party preparations." He shook his head.

"Okay, but please... we'll deal with this tomorrow okay?" She pleaded with him softly.

"Yeah." Dean nodded sincerely and pushed to the door. "No showing my wife up out their girls." He smiled at the twins. "You know she don't swim so good."

"We can teach her." Lacey pushed in and grabbed Dawn's hand to drag her along faster.

"No, little to the left." Madalene tried to offer the gentle instruction. "Honey..." She put her hands up on Buffy's shoulders. "That sort of was my hip." She gave a soft smile and kissed the Slayer.

"I got an idea." Buffy panted a little and then rolled off the Spellcaster onto the sheets. "Come on top." She grinned it had been an educational few minutes but Buffy was getting frustrated as she was sure was Madalene.

"You sure?" Madalene questioned as she moved her body over a bit and kissed Buffy as she pushed up on her knees.

"Positive baby." Buffy nodded eagerly.

"I think I wore you out this morning." Madalene teased as she moved over the Slayer's stomach kissing her over and over.

"Yeah maybe you did." Buffy smirked.

"Bring your legs up a bit, I find it easier." Madalene asked bracing herself up.

"How's that." Buffy moved them slightly so they formed a gently raised rest.

Madalene leaned back; managing much better than Buffy did as she bit her lip and moaned as she pressed further and soon rested against the Slayer's raised legs.

"Perfect." She purred breathing in deeply.

"Mmmm yeah." Buffy agreed eagerly stroking whatever skin of Madalene's she could reach. "That feels good."

"I love you." Madalene let her body slide up slightly so she could kiss the Slayer.

"You know I know I'm never going to get sick of hearing that." Buffy admitted softly.

"I'm never going to stop telling you." Madalene vowed looking deep into hazel eyes. "Because I'm never going to stop loving you."

"Done." Buffy grinned for an instant forgetting exactly what they were doing, she shifted her legs a little downwards effectively dropping Madalene a little lower.

"Buffy..." Madalene groaned as they moved, her eyes closing and her body arching.

"Sorry..." Buffy winced, a little confused as she watched the Spellcaster's reaction change from what she thought had been discomfort to something that obviously wasn't.

"You've just been teasing haven't you?" Madalene's voice was much thicker as she finally opened her eyes. "You could have just said you wanted me on top."

"Yeah but what fun would that have been." Buffy laughed. "I mean come on when was the last time I played, where does this go with you?" She moved her legs up again and then dropped them lower.

"Ohhh... Mmmmm." Madalene was stopped answering as the Slayer used her strength to lower and raise her body. "Not in along time."

"See." Buffy grinned watching the look on Madalene's face.

"Mmmmm you're right." The Spellcaster pushed the words out in a pleasured whisper as she pressed down tighter to Buffy's hips.

"You know I don't think I've ever said this but…" Buffy watched as she made Madalene slide back and forth against her. "You have the most beautiful eyes I think I've ever seen."

"You say that all the time." Madalene blinked at her with a beaming smile, showing just how wonderful the words made her feel on top of everything else they were doing.

"Okay but how about, I love the way your nose is a little crooked near the end, like you bumped it or something at kindergarten." Buffy made the intimate moves a little faster.

"Mmmmm." Madalene arched again hard as they sped up appreciating the new rhythm.

"Or that God I love your breasts, I mean I've not seen many, well actually any." Buffy reasoned. "But yours..." She reached up and stroked her hand over one.

"Buffy." Madalene groaned arching against the touch. "Not too small?" She checked with a smirk as she moved against the Slayer's lower body.

"No great size." Buffy assured her. "And don't let me get started about your ass."

"Mmm oh I know..." She stopped as she shifted her hips more open with a groan. "You love that."

"I do." Buffy's mind settled itself. "I really do." She nodded.

"The only thing..." Madalene whimpered a bit as Buffy worked them together harder. "You don't like..." She breathed again panting a bit. "Are the tattoos."

"It's weird." Buffy squeezed her hand over one of her lover's breasts. "But I don't see them when we're doing this. I just see you." She admitted. "Beautiful you." Buffy flexed her hips to give the movement more action.

"And I see beautiful you." Madalene whispered the pleasure glowing off her face as their bodies moved together, quicker rising with the Spellcaster's impending release.

"You're close." Buffy had said the words before she thought about them but indeed her slayer senses had picked up the scent changes the shift in the Spellcaster's breathing and the change in her heart rate that even in this short time had taught her that Madalene was really enjoying herself

"Yes." Madalene panted her lower body leaning closer to Buffy, letting their breasts press and slide together as lower they moved in a feverish motion.

Buffy slid an arm around Madalene's back and pressed her hand up into the Spellcaster's hair as she pushed up over and over with her hips adding rotations and speed changes to the presses.

"Oh goddess Buffy..." Madalene closed her eyes leaning as close as she could to her lover. "Yes... yes... oh Buffy I love you." The inflection of her voice changed as her body moved less as her muscles started to lock and release.

"I love you." Buffy pulled Madalene's head close to her own and breathed the words into her ear as she pressed up and into the Spellcaster deeper, holding inside.

Madalene's whole body shivered and arched against Buffy's as she let go, feeling completely safe and loved in the embrace. Her breathing was staggered and quick before her hips moved a few times against Buffy and then she leaned her full weight on her lover panting.

"I love you." She whispered again trying to catch her breath.

"Shush, shush." Buffy ran her hand over and over dark hair. "Breathe baby." She encouraged the spellcaster tenderly. "You're amazing." She added still her voice soothing.

"You are." Madalene contradicted rubbing her hand over Buffy's shoulder.

"You do know everyone's gonna be here in less than an hour right?" The Slayer checked with a chuckle.

"An hour?" Madalene pressed up and groaned as she moved and ultimately moved against Buffy again. "I have to finish the cake, we have to shower, and put on the finger foods."

"You know all I heard then was this luscious groan as you moved and moved me inside you." Buffy grinned.

"I know..." Madalene nodded her agreement. "But there's the cake..." She moaned again as Buffy shifted her hips a little on purpose. "We have to get..." Her eyes widened as Buffy slowly pulled out almost all the way. "Ready and get snacks."

"Say the word and I'm your willing kitchen slave." Buffy grinned rocking with perfect concentration to just nudge the tip in and out of Madalene's heated body.

Madalene seemed to contemplate the time options as she breathed out and in through her nose.

"Make love to me again." She pleased pushing to kiss the blonde as her body couldn't focus on any of the other apparently 'urgent' tasks.

"See now they are better words." Buffy nodded meeting the initiated kiss and beginning a long slow and deep penetration of her lover's body.

Madalene laughed more as Danni sat on the stool in the kitchen trying desperately to lick the dab of icing off her nose with just her tongue.

"You almost got it." She laughed more as the youngster's face went every which way. She put the finishing sprinkles on the cake and put the cover over it. "We're all ready for Mommy's birthday." She reached out wiping it off and letting Danni gobble it off her finger.

"Auntie Madalene?" The little girl cocked her head to the side and looked at the Spellcaster.

"Yes honey?" Madalene questioned wheeling back to put a dirty dish in the sink.

"Why don't your legs work?" She asked.

"That's a very good question." Madalene wheeled back over to her. "I had an accident once just before you were born and I broke some things in my back that are in charge of making my legs work."

"Like I hurt my finger." She held up the small digit with a multicoloured plaster on it.

"Well you only hurt your finger a little honey." Madalene leaned and kissed the tiny digit. "I hurt my back a lot, so a nice bandage like that can fix your finger, but not my back."

"Oh." She frowned thoughtfully. "I like you having wheels." The little girl grinned.

"Means we can have races." Madalene patted her lap. "Come on lets do a lap before we get caught."

"We mustn't Mommies car just pulled up." She pointed to the window.

"Later then okay?" Madalene looked out to see the car.

"Yeah, love you." She gave Madalene a grin.

"Love you." She grinned back at the child. "Why don't you go tidy your blocks as an extra pressie for your mom?"

"Okay." She clapped and scampered off.

Madalene checked that everything in the kitchen was back in order and rolled towards the door to greet them.

"Hello birthday girl." She pulled open the door struggling as best as she could to get it fully open for them.

"Someone's looking better." Tara beamed.

"A nap does wonders." Madalene smiled. "Did you two get everything you needed?" Madalene pushed back out of the way.

"That's good, isn't it Will." Tara looked at her wife.

"It's great." Willow lugged in another two bags. "We got what we needed and more." She laughed.

"Where's my little munchkin?" Tara closed the door behind her wife.

"Cleaning up her blocks as a special pressie for her mommy." Madalene relayed proudly.

"You have her wrapped round your finger." Tara laughed and leaned in kissing Madalene's cheek.

"I had icing, it's a good motivator." Madalene leaned up a bit for the kiss.

"Munchkin." Tara called straightening up.

"Let me get some of this stuff put away." Willow laughed and moved into the kitchen.

"Mommy!" The little girl scooted out of the lounge and came running over.

"I'll help Willow." Madalene laughed managing to get down the hall. "Do you need help?" She asked coming in around the wide aisled kitchen.

"I think I need more will power when shopping." Willow laughed pulling open a cupboard and stowing away various boxes and packets.

"Three kinds of hot chocolate?" Madalene unpacked another bag to see the three boxes.

"Four, I think the other is in one of Tara's bags." Willow gave a typical smile. "I'm terrible."

"You just like spoiling your girls." Madalene looked at the redhead with a soft smile.

"Well maybe." Willow put down the bag she was working on and crossed picking up another pulling out a small pretty bag. "You got something too." She handed the Spellcaster the bag.

"Did you? You didn't have to buy me anything." Madalene shook her head.

"You say that every time, and I always do." Willow laughed.

Madalene pulled open the package and grinned.

"Wow, where did you find them?" She pulled out the pink leather bicycle gloves, small hello kitty faces grinning on the straps over the back.

"That little store by the Mall." Willow laughed. "You know me I do my best to find you different pairs."

"I have a collection." Madalene pulled one on and then the other saying it as both a question and a statement. "They fit perfectly, thank you Willow."

"You certainly do, though starting it on the preference that normal chaffing guards are boring." Willow smiled. "Is the strangest base for a collection."

"It had to start somewhere." Madalene laughed thinking to herself how she could see Willow and Tara scouring to find her new and unusual pairs of gloves. "Oh Willow... there was a phone call when you were out."

"Really?" Willow looked up from the deep cupboard she was filling.

"Yes, it was Buffy." Madalene said softly.

"Buffy?" Willow turned sharply to look at Madalene. "Really, well how odd." She tried to bluff.

"I'm afraid I might have upset her a bit." Madalene admitted gently.

"Upset her?" Willow swallowed in the typically worried Willow way. "You... you answered?" She winced her left eye just a little.

"Was I not supposed to?" Madalene frowned slightly.

"Well you don't normally." Willow frowned more.

"I was afraid it was going to wake Danni." Madalene tried to make a reasonable cover.

"Tara and I forgot to switch it to silent, sorry." Willow apologised.

"No, it was fine... it's just... she was surprised I was up but sounded tired... and I mentioned the little accident this morning." Madalene watched Willow's reaction carefully.

"You told Buffy..." Willow began paling more just as the doorbell rang.

"She said she was coming over." Madalene jumped when she heard the noise.

"Will honey can you get that, Munchkin and I are choosing an outfit." Tara called from upstairs.

"Yes baby." Willow called back taking a quick breath in. "I'll go get it, I'll talk to her it'll be okay." She looked at Madalene hoping to make things better.

"Willow, its fine... I can..." Madalene tried to soothe more but it was lost as Willow rushed out and closed the kitchen door after her.

"Buffy." Willow pulled open the front door looking at the blonde.

"What happened?" Buffy stood at the door. The slayers long hair was cropped short, so short that it was shaved into her neck and around her ears.

"I was going to phone you later." Willow frowned seeing how freaked out the Slayer was.

"Later?" The Slayer scowled. "Will, we have an arrangement."

Madalene was about to wheel out from the alternate route she found after discovering there was no way to open the door to the kitchen hall with her chair in the way but as she heard the tone in Buffy's voice she paused not coming around the side of the dining room where she could see either the blonde or the redhead. The reflection she saw of the hardened and basically angry looking blonde Slayer in the china cabinet doors made her frown.

"I know, but its Tara's birthday and nothing was wrong." Willow tried to explain.

"It didnt sound like it was nothing when I spoke to Madalene on the phone." Buffy put a hand on her slender hip.

"We forgot to put it on silent. You know she never picks it up." Willow frowned even more. "Josh checked her out, she's fine. Just a little bruising where she hit the nightstand with her side.

"She's too much for you." Buffy breathed out. "I should know this, it was crazy to think it would work out." She shook her head. "You have too much to do, with the kid and work and everything."

"Buffy!" Willow snapped surprised. "She's been living with us for how many years now? It was just a little fall out of bed, she's fine. I don't know why you do this every time something glitches, things are going to glitch, Josh told you this."

"Josh can be an ass." Buffy growled. "I'll get her a private nurse." She pulled out a cell phone.

"Buffy relax." Willow reached out to stop her. "She's fine, she backed a cake for Tara's birthday with Danni and I gave her the gloves you bought. She loved them, I swear we have everything under control."

Behind the corner Madalene looked at her hands down in her laps, realizing she was still wearing the pink gloves.

"Will I love you and I know that you and Tara love Madalene, but no, okay, private nurse time." She shook her head. "She needs to be taken care of."

"And how the hell do I explain that to her Buffy?" Willow snapped at the blonde.

"We'll get her a place, you, Tara and Danni can visit all you want." Buffy explained it easily.

"Suddenly I got another promotion at work like when you insisted she have the new chair? This can't go on forever, why don't' you just talk to her?" Willow urged obviously upset about the string of lies she was forced to weave.

"I can't." Buffy hissed "I ruined her life Willow." She turned angrily away. "It has to be like this." She balled her hands up together.

"No, actually it doesn't." Madalene pushed out hearing the still same self loathing tone in Buffy's voice that she's heard since they'd first met.

"Madalene." Willow squeaked seeing her roll into the living room and Buffy fell instantly silent staring at the spellcaster

"Willow can you leave us alone for a minute." Madalene asked softly not looking away from Buffy.

"I... I... I'll check on Danni." Willow looked between them and moved back to the stairs.

"What other presents has Willow passed off as not coming from you?" The Spellcaster asked gently when the redhead had moved out of sight.

"Does that matter?" Buffy looked away out of the window.

"Yes it does." Madalene wheeled over in front of her. "Because I'd like the chance to say thank you." She knew it was probably crazy; here she was trying to face a Buffy she didn't know, whose apparent romantic history with her she had no idea of, but as always seeing the blonde slayer in such an angry and unsettled state made her so sad.

"I don't want thanks." Buffy shook her head sharply.

"Then why have you been doing all this to take care of me all these years?" She asked softly.

"Because." Buffy replied without actually replying.

"Look at me Buffy, am I so scary you can't tell me?" Madalene looked up at the much taller blonde.

"I'm not afraid of you." Buffy shook her head. "I just..." She winced.

"Can't see anything but the chair?" The Spellcaster questioned.

"No." Buffy frowned harder and shook her head. "Look M, I don't think I can do this."

"You don't think you can do this? You can't have a conversation with me? You just drove over from Goddess knows where like a mad woman, you're barking at your best friend like she's been abusing me instead of treating me like a queen and threatening to take me away to put me into full time care, but you can't have a conversation with me?" Madalene looked at her shocked by this Buffy's reaction.

"What do you want me to do?" Buffy turned and stared at her, her hazel eyes steely.

"Ask you how you are, how the day's going?"

"No, tell me why you're killing yourself slowly over an accident that was no ones fault?" Madalene stared back at her.

"It shouldn't have happened." Buffy's lips tightened in a thin hard line.

"You're right. I should have floated instead of dropping like a stone." Madalene pointed out.

"That's not what I meant." Buffy's hands drew into tight fists.

"Then what did you mean?" Madalene fished for her to say more.

"I meant…" Buffy sighed. "I meant none of this should have ever happened."

"Then why don't we just start over, cause trust me I'm feeling like the past is really not important right now." Madalene looked at her softly. "Hi, my name is Madalene Slean." She put out her hand.

Buffy looked for a long moment at the pink leather clad hand.

"Hello Kitty." She reached out her own hesitantly.

"Nice to meet you Harley." She smiled at the logo on the Slayer's shirt. "My cousin is having a birthday, I baked... you want to stay for cake?"

"I like cake." The Slayer's lips eased into a soft smile.

"It's chocolate, I bet you love chocolate." Madalene wheeled back a bit.

"I do... do you need me to do that." Buffy stepped forward.

"That would be great, I'm a bit sticky on the turn around." Madalene took her hands off the wheels and let Buffy move the chair.

Buffy gripped and re-gripped the handles of the chair once or twice.

"I might not stay long." The Slayer warned her voice slightly softer than before.

"Just have cake, please." Madalene turned a little and looked at her.

"I think I can do cake." Buffy moved one hand and briefly put it on Madalene's shoulder.

"Thank you." Madalene nodded reaching up to put her hand over Buffy's briefly.

"Well I like the Kitty's." Buffy pulled her hand free gently and re-gripped the chair.

Willow wiped the cool cloth across her face trying to get herself in order. She wasn't exactly sure she knew what as going on, but whatever this episode was she was sure that it was only going to get worst. A slim part of her brain remembered times like this, times when the world would get totally mixed up. All she had to do was ride things out, just wait for a glimpse of the 'real world' and then she could hang onto it. Get back to her Tara and make everything better again.

"How you doing Will?" Buffy's voice came from behind the redhead.

"Buffy!" Willow jumped a bit started by the sudden voice. "Oh hi... just washing my face." She waved the cloth a bit.

"Not a problem, I just came in to check you're okay." Buffy gave her friend a smile. "This can't be easy for you, God that's an understatement, but you do great." She encouraged. "Tara's just feeding Anne." She motioned over her shoulder to the bedroom.

"Good." Willow nodded. "Is everything going to be okay?" She asked the slightly scared question.

"It's going to be fine Will, the cakes sorted, everyone has their arrival time, you have the food ordered..." Buffy nodded. "Oh wait, you didn't mean the party did you?" She stopped.

"I meant Tara." Willow nodded softly and Buffy smiled gently realising the question.

"The doctors seem convinced she'll have anything up to ten years." Buffy nodded. "Hey, who are we to second guess them."

"Ten years?" Willow's eyes went wide. "But the heritage, why can't it fix it?"

"It's doing its bit Will." Buffy smiled. "Hey her mom was already really ill by now." The Slayer reached out and gave Willow's shoulder a rub. "And we don't know what's actually going to happen." She reminded. "No one does, not even Mads."

"How would Madalene know?" Willow shook her head feeling more and more like crying.

"Well you know with all the research she and Giles have done on it." Buffy shrugged. "To me its all gobbledegook, but…"

"Buffy, do you remember when I was sick?" Willow asked her softly.

"Of course." Buffy nodded. "And it's going to be just like then Will." She underlined. "We're going to be here for you, for Tara and baby Anne."

"I know I can count on you Buffy." Willow hugged her. "No matter what, no matter what crazy flip I'm having you're always there."

"You bet." Buffy hugged her softly. "Best friends you and me Will, forever." She gave the redhead a squeeze.

"Willow? Sorry to interrupt the bonding session." Tara's soft voice called from the doorway behind the pair, the blonde cradled Anne in her arms and watched the scene with a gentle smile.

"Is something wrong baby?" Willow looked up.

"No, no." Tara shook her head. "Just little lady needs a change and I wondered who wanted the honour."

"I can do that." Willow nodded looking at the happy full tummy baby face.

"You're an angel." Tara beamed. "I just really want a chance to chat to Madalene."

"Yes darling, go catch up." Willow nodded. "Buffy can help me." She looked at the Slayer giggling.

"Isn't there another more preferable job going, like..." The Slayer laughed, especially as she couldn't think of anything.

"Come on I'll do the hard stuff, you can just tickle her and keep her amused while I do." Willow looped her arm in Buffy's briefly.

"Deal." Buffy agreed to the lesser role as Willow moved to carefully take the baby.

"Tara, everything is ready is the birthday girl going to join us?" Willow poked her head into the study and smiled at her wife.

Tara turned and smiled back at the redhead, she couldn't help but think how beautiful she was even after the years had gone by. She was every bit the beauty she had first fallen in love with.

"I'll be down in a minute, is everyone here?" She checked softly.

"Esther is down being spoiled by her aunties." Willow nodded.

"Well she's sure to love that." Tara pushed up. "I really need to fix my hair."

"Dawn and Lee just got here too." Willow filled in smiling. "You look gorgeous."

"My hair is a mess." Tara shook her head.

"Shall I let you fix it and then get everyone ready for your entrance?" Willow questioned.

"That would be great Willow thank you." Tara nodded and went to kiss her cheek.

"I love you." Willow whispered looking at her a bit dreamily.

"I love you too." Tara nodded. "You're all I ever want sweetie." Tara rested her hand on Willows cheek.

"Well me and Esther." Willow leaned against the touch.

"Well yes." Tara grinned. "Our family."

"You know we could decide to work on another miracle for your birthday?" Willow questioned softly.

"Is that your way of saying baby is it time for baby two?" Tara looked at Willow with nothing be utter love.

"No, it was my way of suggesting we could think about it. See how Willow hips do." She laughed lightly.

"Book me in for a thinking session." Tara nodded. "Now I need to do my hair." Tara kissed her cheek again.

"We'll see you downstairs soon." Willow backed up down the hallway.

Tara nodded and skirted back into the bedroom sitting down near the dressing table and picking up her hair brush automatically stroked it over her hair. She looked up at her slightly older reflection and smiled.

"Have you figured out what you're going to do?" Natasha appeared standing behind her.

Tara jumped slightly and breathed out.

"Look no offence but please, I need some space." She sighed putting down the hairbrush.

"Oh right." Natasha floated back closer to the bed. "You're starting to enjoy yourself here aren't you? Figure you could just slip in and be a part of it?"

"No." Tara shook her head. "That is yes of course I'm happy, this is what I wanted for the future, this answers all those silly questions that plagued me all those years..." She stopped and looked up. "That's it." She pushed up and looked at the spectre.

"What's it?" The ghost questioned.

"My birthday eight years ago, before it we were talking, Madalene and I about the future." Tara replied. "And then at my party, there was cake." She rubbed her hand over her forehead.

"Don't you always have cake?" Natasha was sceptical.

"Yes of course, that is, no, not always, my first birthday with Willow was the first time I had had cake since my mother died, and this was the first time I'd had it with Madalene there. And when I blew out the candles, I remember looking around at Dawn, Buffy, Madalene and Willow, and thinking that it would be great if we could all just see what things would be like, in say eight years time." The blonde's blue eyes sparkled. "And the next thing I know is I'm here, eight years later."

"So you have to wish to be back." Natasha underlined instantly.

"Exactly, and everyone who was there has to be there at the same moment, stands to reason right?" She offered.

"For you to recreate the spell yes." The ghost nodded. "Do you have everyone?"

"I think so." Tara nodded. "I'll check when I get downstairs.

"If it works here you'll have to manage the same where everyone else is." Natasha pointed out the down side.

"I know." Tara nodded. "But I'm thinking that maybe some how I'll be drawn to them." She gave a shrug.

"What about the dagger?" Natasha questioned.

"What about..." Tara stopped. "Oh wait, it's a focusing tool, if I say, cut the cake with it, or at least had it touching the cake at the moment I blow the candles out it might focus for me." She thought out. "Oh oh, and if the person I want to go to, is holding the knife with me."

"Tara, are you coming?" Willow called up from downstairs.

"Natasha, if I can, I promise I will help you." Tara stood up and picked the dagger off the side table.

"Please." The spectre whispered as she disappeared.

Tara stood for a moment regaining her composure and then moved purposefully down the stairs.

"Here she comes." Willow could be heard scurrying around getting everyone ready and a lighter flicked a few times as candles were lit.

Tara stepped into the dining room to a chorus of 'Happy Birthday' and the lights down low so the glittering of her candles were more or less the only light. Esther was in her carrier on the table near the cake. Tara looked around smiling at the faces that smiled back at her in her mind she had a clear picture of how things had been. Taking her place at the head of the table she looked around again.

"Thank you so much everyone." She beamed. "I feel so, so blessed."

"Happy birthday, happy birthday." Dawn rushed over and hugged her. "I'm sorry I had to come in so late, you know how grad school is."

"Not a problem Dawnie, I'm just glad you came." The blonde hugged her and gave her a soft squeeze. "Stay here beside me okay?" She added and then looped her arm through Buffy's keeping the Slayer close to her other side. "Okay better do this before we all die of heat exposure from the thousand candles." She laughed. "Will, you could be an angel and lift the cake off the table so I don't bend down and singe any hair." She beamed at her wife.

"Here I'll help her." Madalene moved to lift the large rectangular cake with Willow and they moved over with it to hold it in front of Tara.

"Oh and just because my crazy cousin had a dream about it." Tara moved her hand to pick up the dagger.

"Wow Tara, that's a cake cutter." Buffy laughed as she saw the knife.

"Don't blame me." Tara winked. "Will you help me Dawnie?" She asked of the tall young woman.

"Love too." Dawn beamed at the offer moving to take a big breath.

Tara closed her and Dawn's hand around the dagger and leaned forward taking a last quick glance around at everyone.

"I love you all." She whispered before taking a deep breath, placing the tip of the knife on the icing of the cake, and focusing with al her might on the past and thoughts of them all together there again she blew long and hard.

"Tara, Tara do you want a drink baby? The girls and I are going to go to the snack bar for some chips. They're getting pretty edgy waiting for dinner." Willow questioned looking down at the blonde who was lying in a sun lounger next to Dawn.

Tara blinked her eyes and looked around trying to catch up with the fact she wasn't in her dining room anymore.

"That, er, would be great." She smiled as the heat from the sun soaked into her skin and she realised that wherever she was she most certainly wasn't where she had been.

"Mama. Can I have a burger?" Lacey jumped up on her lap spilling water on the blonde.

"Ew!" Tara jumped and then forced herself to laugh.

"Lacey you can have whatever you want, it all goes on Uncle Dean's bill."

Dawn laughed and encouraged her. "But leave room for cake, it's almost time."

Tara looked over at Dawn noticing instantly the sparkling ring on her finger and the deep bronze tan.

"I'll give you a hand." Buffy pulled herself from the pool.

"I don't want a burger, I want salad." Suzie moved over and stayed close to Buffy.

"Buffy." Tara raised her hand to her mouth her voice almost silent in horror as she saw the state the Slayer was in.

"You want something?" The Slayer looked at her not missing a bit. She picked up her smokes from the small table as she played the good aunt and took Suzie's hand.

"No, no I was just checking you were sure you knew what you were letting yourself in for, those to and the fun of food." Tara did her best not to frown.

"I can handle it." Buffy laughed and followed off behind Willow and Lacey.

"I'm not sure where Dean got too." Dawn sat up and pushed her sunglasses up on her head. "He's probably checking that the cake is almost ready."

"Probably." Tara looked at her and around. "Is Madalene here?" She asked not seeing the Spellcaster.

"She's in her room, was everything okay when you went up?" Dawn asked carefully.

"I went up?" Tara said without thinking.

When she'd come down to tell Tara that Madalene was here, the blonde had gone up, after a brief and agitated looking discussion with Willow, but after all the hoopla she'd only been gone a few minutes. Dawn was drawn out of her thoughts by the odd comment.

"That is yes, yes it was fine." Tara flubbed.

"How long has it been since you've seen her?" She asked trying to draw more information out.

"Oh you know, it's been a while." Tara smiled "But she doesn't like to go far from the twins." She added thinking this fact had to be right.

Dawn felt her stomach do a flip flop when she heard the comment she knew was wrong.

"Just like Dean can't do anything without his glasses." She made the inane comment feeling her hands shake a bit.

"There's nothing wrong with glasses, they make him all the more handsome." Tara smiled.

"Tara?" Dawn squeaked biting her lip.

"Yes Dawnie?" Tara replied quirking her eyebrow a little.

"Have you ever had anything weird happen too you, like when you suddenly are in a place you don't understand?" Dawn tried not to say too much but there was just something different in the way Tara looked around and the slip ups she was making.

"Its okay Dawn, you don't have to understand here because…" She looked around her voice low. "You shouldn't be here." She said with a smile.

"Oh my god, I knew someone would help me." She lunged forward and hugged the blonde. Tara held her tightly and rubbed her back.

"I can't explain how, or why it happened Dawn, but I think I know the way to make it alright." She explained holding on to the taller woman. "We just need to hang on, and get to the cake…" She stopped and her eyes widening as she looked around.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Dawn picked up on it immediately.

"I... the dagger." She looked around on the pool side to see if it had materialised somewhere with her.

"What dagger? We're on my honeymoon Tara, everything is so crazy. Buffy is a drug addict, Willow is a bitch, Madalene is a wreck." Dawn felt like crying.

"Shush its okay." Tara whispered shifting closer to the edge of the lounger feeling an uncomfortable nudge on her thigh.

"Dean is lovely, but everyone else is miserable." Dawn whispered.

"Well at least I found the dagger." Tara put her hand on the pocket of her Bermuda shorts. "Dawn I promise okay, I can sort this, and then we'll talk."

"Okay." Dawn nodded softly. "I've been doing my best, everyone seems to accept I'm flaky or something."

"It's okay Dawn." Tara assured her again. "Why don't you go and 'hurry along' the cake, and then we can sort this mess quickly."

"You'll need to get Madalene down, she's in room 456." Dawn stood up. "Oh and Dean is tall with no glasses."

"Check." Tara laughed gently. "It's good to see you Dawnie." She whispered hugging her tighter.

"I was figuring I was in a nightmare." Dawn hugged her back.

"Like I said Dawnie we'll talk when we're back where we should be." Tara assured her.

"Okay." Dawn nodded. "We have the emerald room for your party. I'll herd everyone in there."

"I'll go get Madalene." Tara eased back and stood up.

Tara couldn't get over the intense sadness that filled Dawns 'future' she had to admit that it made her heart sink and fill with worry for the teenager's real state of mind. Though in some crazy way it made sense, Dawn was permanently worried about Buffy, and here it was Buffy still who was the real worry, Willow had made herself into the 'baddy' in Dawn's eyes over the whole magic addiction and here apparently she was a 'bitch'. As Tara approached the door to her cousin's room she worried intently about what she would find. She knocked lightly on it.

It was opened after a few moments.

"Tara." Madalene was somewhat surprised to see her again so soon.

"Cake round up time." Tara smiled.

"Already? Let me get presentable." Madalene moved back to brush her hair and tie the long braid up into a bun. "Did you talk to Buffy?" She asked quietly.

"No." The blonde shook her head. "She went off with Willow and the children."

"Oh." Madalene dimmed more. "Maybe it's best if you have the cake time with everyone and then you and I can have some time later." She offered softly. "I mean Dawn seemed so worried about Buffy, I don't want to upset her."

"Madalene, no." Tara shook her head. "You're a part of the family, come on, things aren't that bad." She offered hoping it was true.

"Tara, I know you're trying your best to pretend nothing has gone on for Dawn's sake but I also know that no matter how desperately Dawn wants us all to be okay, none of us are." Madalene sat down on the bed. "I shouldn't have come."

"You should have come." Tara went and sat next to her reaching out for her hand.

"I just wanted to come to say I'm sorry, I'm sorry for not listening to you, for not trusting you were right." Madalene held her cousin's hand softly.

"None of that matters." Tara shook her head softly. "Madalene I know I can't know what's gone on with you, but nothing matters more than you're my cousin, and at the end of the day I owe everything to you."

"You don't owe me anything." Madalene shook her head. "And we are family." She managed a soft smile. "Cake cutting then?"

"Yes." Tara nodded pushing up off the bed. "And don't worry about Buffy, things will be okay for her." She held out her hand.

"I do worry." Madalene admitted in a remorseful voice.

The cousins moved down through to the Emerald room, which luckily for Tara was posted on many signs down the corridors.

"Ready?" She asked before opening the door.

Madalene nodded softly and then helped her open the second of the double doors.

Chaos waited beyond for them.

The twins were running around. Dean was in the corner discussing something that apparently was 'wrong' with a hotel staff member. Willow was on the phone, a call she hastily ended when she turned to see Tara. Madalene's walked stalled a bit when she saw the Slayer standing in the corner smoking.

"You can do it." Tara whispered to her as they stepped inside. "Okay the birthday girl is here." She announced knowing no one would notice if she didn't.

"Birthday girl is here." Dawn clapped trying to get everyone to focus a little. She believed if Tara said she could fix it, she could fix it.

"Right." Tara said when everyone finally looked at her. "Now I know I'm not often demonstrative, but for once I am." She looked around. "This is a perfect opportunity for a photograph, its not often we manage to get all of us together, so I intend to make the most of it."

"Come on Lacey, Lacey momma wants you by the cake." Willow managed to get one of the twins and walk over with her. "Whatever you want baby." She smiled at the blonde.

"Dean would you mind being camera man." Tara asked of the tall young man. "Dawnie if you'd come one side of me.

"Of course not." He shook his head and moved to get the camera that was on the tripod.

Tara moved to the head of the table and Dawn raced over.

"Buffy it would be nice if you were the other." She glanced at the Slayer.

The Slayer looked at her surprised for a minute, so far her and Madalene had managed to examine every inch of the ceiling as they avoided looking at one another.

"Hey it's your birthday." She snubbed out her cigarette and moved over to Tara's other side.

"Lacey if you hold Auntie Dawnie's hand. "And you sweetie." She looked at the other twin. "If you hold Buffy's hand. Then Willow and Madalene maybe you could hold the cake up."

"Yes mama." Suzie moved over and slipped her hand into Buffy's.

"I'll need to blow the candles out." She smiled.

"Of course." Willow moved over giving Madalene a tight smile as they carefully lifted up the large ornate cake the hotel had made.

"Great." Tara smiled looking around.

"Ready with the pictures." Dean leaned in behind the camera.

"And just for the camera." She put her hand in her pocket and pulled out the dagger, tipping its point into the icing. "Buffy, will you hold the knife for me." She asked going to fiddle with her top.

Buffy laughed as she took the blade handle, not sure what Tara was planning bringing the large blade.

"Ready." Tara took a deep breath.

"Tara, where did you get the Athame of..." Madalene eyes went wide as she realized what the dagger was but her words were cut off as Tara blew out her candles.

Madalene raced by Tara who was sitting on the edge of the bed, the towel around her body not doing much to keep the dripping water from her recent shower in check.

"I'm sorry, I'm a horrible cousin." She apologized again and again. "I just... the time... you know it goes poof." She looked over to the big closet where Buffy's leg stuck out as she pulled on some pants.

"It's really okay." Tara watched her hurrying trying to figure out exactly where she was now.

"Buffy, entertain the birthday I have to get clothes." Madalene kissed her and disappeared into the closet.

"Hey you know how it is." Buffy laughed as she came out tucking her shirt in, she'd been shocked when Tara had come up and knocked on the door when they'd been in the shower. "You and Willow are always late for stuff when the lust hits." She winked at the blonde and Tara blushed hotly.

"Don't listen to her; I was just baking the cake." Madalene poked her head out blushing.

"Really, I'm sorry Willow and I interrupted." Tara glanced between them.

"Yeah well I figured sooner or later this whole thing had to start to go a bit funny."

Buffy laughed and moved to comb her short hair. "Though I wouldn't have minded a few hours more." She grinned to herself.

"Funny?" Tara frowned. She was beginning to wonder just where she was after all this was supposed to be Buffy's world and yet she'd arrived in a place that quite obviously had the Slayer and the Spellcaster in a very intense relationship and not behaving particularly out of place.

Buffy cocked her head to one side hearing Willow downstairs greeting Giles and Jenny as they arrived.

"Honey can you throw me the other towel?" Madalene called and Buffy moved to the bed picking it up and laughing.

"Whoops... you don't need to see that." Buffy laughed and moved to pull the blanket off the edge of the leather harness. She moved back to give the towel to Madalene. "You know it's your birthday, you should be down having fun." She looked at Tara. "I promise we'll come down right away."

"Well I just you know wanted to catch up." Tara shrugged looking at Buffy. "Find out how you are, how things are." She asked looking for any hint from the Slayer.

"Hey could things get much better?' Buffy laughed as Madalene dashed towards the bathroom. "I might have to not stake that lust demon." She laughed to herself.

"There's a lust demon?" Tara's eyes widened.

"Who knows might be a whole flock of them?" Buffy laughed as she moved over and pulled on a nice shiny silver watch she'd seen on the dresser. "Don't worry, lets have your birthday then we can figure this all out." She looked to the bathroom. "I don't want to worry Mads."

"No, no, I'm worried, there's a lust demon here?" Tara checked.

"I haven't' actually seen it no." Buffy shook her head. "Tara, it's okay. We'll sort it out." She moved over closer to the blonde. "This is much better than the last time a demon poisoned me so don't worry. I won't pitch you down the stairs this time I promise."

"Oh now you see, now you're making sense." Tara relaxed slightly.

"I'm making sense?" For the first time Buffy actually looked concerned.

"You are now for a minute I didn't think I was in the right place." The blonde stood up. "You're not supposed to be here Buffy," She added looking at the Slayer.

"How do you know that?" Buffy backed up a bit. "Are you the demon?"

"Oh please Buffy we cleared that one up with Spike hitting me on the nose years ago." Tara arched her eyebrow. "No I know because I was somewhere I wasn't supposed to be either." She went on. "Something went a little wacko on my birthday eight years ago." She explained. "Be honest Buffy what do you remember about summer 2007."

"I don't." Buffy backed up more and felt her butt hit the dresser. She looked at the bathroom. "I just sorta woke up here this morning." She looked back at Tara.

"You don't because for you it's not happened yet." Tara nodded. "For you its not 2011 it's 2003."

"I have to greet everyone and get the cake iced." Madalene hurried by giving Tara a kiss on the cheek and then moving to kiss Buffy who was still standing there looking both shocked and guilty. "Don't be up here to long birthday girl." She smiled and moved out into the hall.

"How the hell did we get here? Why didn't you come over sooner?" Buffy hissed moving over to Tara.

"It's not like I got in a car and drove over here Buffy." Tara replied. "I've had to time and mind travel." She shook her head. "Look we really don't have the time to go into it, but just trust me Buffy, we can't stay here."

"Oh... so you've been in another place too?' Buffy caught up. "But..." The Slayer hesitated for a moment. She looked at the bed remembering how good everything was, how happy she was. "That's not Madalene?" She looked back at Tara.

"It is." Tara frowned. "But 2011 Madalene." She tried to explained. "Same woman, different time."

"All of this is just some spell?" Buffy felt the harder reality crush on top of her confirming what she should have already gotten to terms with, this wasn't her life, she could never be this happy.

"Buffy if I had answers I'd given them to you, all I do know is we can't stay here, we don't belong here and if we stay bad things will happen." Tara reiterated.

"Okay I get it." Buffy shored up her emotions and felt her usual hard exterior come up when she needed it too. "What do we need to do?"

"Get everyone together, like at my party eight years ago, and then leave it to me." Tara smiled softly.

"Tara, I don't know where dawn is?" Buffy put forward concerned when her mental check list of people didn't add up.

"Dawn, okay." Tara nodded. "I'll find out." "After all I'm the birthday girl, I can make demands." She gave a smile and moved to the door.

Buffy followed after her taking one look back at the bedroom. She sighed and then followed Tara down the stairs.

"I'll go take care of Giles and everyone." Buffy moved towards the living room.

"Cousin." Tara eased open the kitchen door.

"Almost ready." Madalene was smoothing the thick icing over the cake.

"Goodie." Tara smiled. "So my little family are all here, or on the way right?" She asked casually.

"Or calling." Madalene looked at the phone.

"Calling?" Tara tried to keep her expression from falling.

"Well Dawn wanted to be here but she's still on assignment in Borneo." Madalene filled in.

"Borneo? Dawnie's in Borneo." Tara couldn't help but look worried.

"Of course she is, she's got a month left in her stint." Madalene saw the look. "I know you worry but she's fine, she promised she'd call." Tara rubbed her hands on her temples slightly. "Since your here... red or white piping?" Madalene held up the two bags of coloured icing.

"Both." Tara smiled her mind racing.

"I thought so." Madalene winked. "I really am sorry about being late though, I don't know how we lost track of time." She blushed as she started to put red roses near the centre.

"I think the reason is obvious actually." Tara tried to focus on keeping up the friendly banter whilst trying to think on something, anything that might make the situation okay.

"Well yes... but it's your birthday, I should have had this finished already." The Spellcaster explained.

"This way I get to watch the master at work, don't forget my candles." Tara reminded trying to think.

"I won't, Buffy found the cutest swirl ones for you." Madalene smiled as she added white roses.

"It's a shame Dawnie can't be here." Tara chewed the edge of her lip slightly.

"Isn't it? If it wasn't so close to her last day she might be able to take a few days to come home but they've just got the well into the last town and she has to help with the school set up." Madalene tried not to smile as she put edging around the bottom.

"Well I suppose I should go mingle." Tara straightened up a little. Madalene was about to agree when she heard the phone ring.

"Oh wait, can you get that." She grinned broadly. "The cordless is in the hallway." She picked up the cake tray to follow after her.

"Of course." Tara went over and then looked at the strange machine.

"Maddy, you getting the phone?" Buffy came into the hall to see her wife scooting by with the cake as Tara stood in front of the wall. "Oh I figured this bit out, just say pick up." The Slayer laughed.

"Oh right okay." Tara smiled thankfully. "Pick up." She looked at it.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Dawn's face was projected on the small screen.

"Dawnie." Tara smiled astonished at the projection. The teenager was now a grown woman with darkly tanned skin and her hair was done up in tight braids.

"Sorry it's a bit blurry; the satellite is grumpy with the storm on the coast." Dawn smiled with the blurry image. "How is the birthday girl?"

"Oh you know, older." Tara smiled.

"Have you had cake yet?" Dawn questioned.

"No not yet." She admitted.

"Mmmmm what I wouldn't give for a piece of cake." Dawn groaned deprived.

"Well we might be able to get some sent." Tara offered at the same moment the doorbell rang.

"How about I just get some now?" Dawn poked her head in around as it opened up immediately and grinned, her skin very tanned making her eyes seem more sparkling.

"Dawn! Dawn!" Tara jumped up and down a little.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Dawn ran in drooping the phone and her large knapsack as she ran for a hug.

"Oh Dawnie, you don't know how glad I am to see you." Tara held her tightly.

"We surprised you." Dawn hugged her just as tight. "Buffy it worked." She grinned as she saw her sister come into the hallway. Quickly she moved to give the surprised Slayer a tight hug before removing to everyone else.

"Yeah, yeah we got her." Buffy gave a lopsided smile.

"See I told you it was a good plan." Madalene moved over and hugged the blonde Slayer after getting a hug from Dawn.

"Brilliant." Buffy nodded giving Tara a nod.

"I love you." Madalene whispered staying close by her, obviously so happy they could make her cousin's birthday all she knew Tara wanted it to be.

"I am the luckiest woman alive." Tara glanced at Buffy.

"Come on then let's get ready for the cake." Buffy clapped her hands together.

"Let me get the cake." Madalene moved to get it off the table. "Dawn can you light the candles." She held it.

Dawn picked up the lighter on the table and started to light them.

"My baby's birthday." Willow put her arm around Tara's hip smiling and reached up adjusting her glasses.

"Yes." Tara nodded and slipped a little away from her lover, but not before kissing her cheek. "Come on Dawnie I needs you here." She waved her to her side and Dawn rushed over.

"Willow baby you can finish lighting the candles." Tara beckoned Buffy next to her.

"I could do this the easy way." Willow did a short spell and the candles all lit up.

"Hey that's cheating." Tara laughed as she slid her arms around Buffy and Dawn trying not to be upset by the redhead's use of magic.

"I'll do a thank you spell later." Willow grinned. "Here let me hold this, you snuggle with the family." She took the weight of the cake.

"Oh you could hold this for me." Tara took the dagger that she had felt in her inner jacket pocket she held it up to Madalene.

"Tara, we have knives in the house." The Spellcaster laughed as she took it and placed it on the edge ready to cut.

"I know but I just happened to have this one." Tara shrugged. "Okay well, here goes, let's hope I blow them all out."

Madalene rubbed over the slight cramp that was in her forearm as she looked at the doorway waiting for Buffy, Willow and Danni to finish the apparent last touches that were needed and then come in with the cake.

"I'm sure they won't be much longer." Madalene offered softly to Tara who was sitting admiring the card that Danni had made her. "I just hope Buffy doesn't leave, I can't chase her very well in this." She looked at the chair.

Tara seemed to jump for a moment and then blink, looking at the card as if she'd never seen it before, which of course she hadn't.

"Sorry, what?" She blinked and looked at eye height over to Madalene and obviously didnt see her. She dropped her gaze and was glad she was sat down. "Madalene." She gasped before she could stop herself.

"Tara, are you okay?" The Spellcaster heard the odd tone and turned more to her concerned.

"I…" Tara blinked trying to think quickly. "Yes, yes I'm okay."

"I hope you like the cake, Danni should take all the credit." Madalene smiled softly.

"Danni." Tara took the opportunity to look around to check. Dawn and everyone were visible around the corner in the kitchen, and silently she hoped it would become immediately obvious who this 'Danni' was.

"Tara, are you sure you're okay? You've gone pale." Madalene pushed a bit closer reaching out to touch her cheek.

"I'm... Madalene, what year is it." She decided to ask her cousin flat out especially as it seemed that absolutely everyone was more than ready to sort the cake.

"It's 2011." Madalene gave the right answer but her eyes flared a little. "What year do you think it is?" She pulled in a short breath.

"2003." Tara said watching her cousin's eyes.

"Tara." Madalene breathed out in surprise in much the same tone as the blonde had when she'd first seen Madalene.

"Tell me you don't think I'm crazy." Tara kept looking at her cousin.

"Only if you tell me you don't remember be being a paraplegic." Madalene questioned in a whispered.

"I don't." Tara shook her head. "Mads, this is wrong." Tara lowered her voice. "I don't have time to explain, and I don't know even if I can." She went on. "But I think I'd sorted out to stop it."

"Thank goddess." Madalene reached out holding her cousins hand. "Not that everyone here isn't trying so hard but... I knew it wasn't where I was meant to be."

"We just need to get to the cake." Tara smiled closing her fingers around Madalene's and nodded. "Willow needs to be holding this." She slid the dagger out of her pants pocket.

"Happy birthday..." Willow and Danni's voice could be heard starting to sing in the kitchen.

"Don't be shocked when you see Buffy." Madalene hissed wanting to warn her as the voices got closer.

"Happy Birthday." Danni ran in first and jumped up on Tara.

"Hello there baby." Tara scooped her up and squeezed her.

"I made the cake." Danni clapped as Dawn came in helping Willow carry it, with Buffy trailing behind.

"Did you, without any help?" Tara questioned smiling as everyone sang.

"Aunty Maddy helped me." She clapped more.

"Well that's good." Tara grinned as everyone else finished singing.

"Time to blow out the candles honey." Willow urged her.

"Let me take a good look at you all first." Tara smiled and looked around at the different set of aged faces. Danni sat up taller giving a broad grin. "You're beautiful baby." Tara kissed her daughter's head.

"We're a cute family eh?" Dawn laughed even looking over to where Buffy hung by the doorway. "It won't kill you to come closer." She urged in a hiss.

"Definitely." Tara nodded. "Why don't you go stand next to Mommy Danni, so I can compare you." She lifted her daughter down and the child scooted over immediately.

"And Buffy, please." She extended her hand to the Slayer, looking at her with gentle blue eyes.

The Slayer looked very much like she would turn heel and run but seeing the kind look she couldn't refuse, she moved over reluctantly.

Thank you." Tara whispered pulling her gently to her side.

"I can hold the cake." Madalene patted her lap.

"Are you sure?" Willow asked reluctantly.

"Positive." She helped Willow settle the tray there.

"Oh look baby." She looked up at Willow. "Madalene let me use a pretty knife to cut, do you think you could hold it for me sweetie."

"Of course." Willow bent down and held the knife where Tara had rested it against the icing.

"Thank you all." Tara took a deep breath. "I love you."

Willow hung in the doorway looking in at Tara and Madalene who were talking and fussing over baby Anne.

"She has the cutest little..." Tara stopped mid sentence blinking as she for the second time in recent ours, came to with a baby in her arms.

"Everything." Madalene filled in softly and reached out to rub her wiggling fingers.

"Yes." Tara nodded grateful that her cousin had filled in a word for her.

"I have drinks." Chris came in placing a juice in front of both cousins. "Willow did you want anything?" She asked the silent redhead.

"No, I'm fine Chris thanks." She shook her head.

"Would you mind taking her?" Tara smiled at Madalene easing her closer to the Spellcaster.

"Of course not." Madalene took her and cuddled her smiling.

"Thank you." Tara pushed up from her place stopping as pain flared across her chest. "Okay, wasn't expecting that."

"Tara?" Willow saw the lace of pain and came running over. "Oh my God... BUFFY!" She screamed as she helped the blonde sit back down.

"I think... I think I'm okay." Tara tried rubbing the left hand side of her chest. "Just hurts."

"Chris, take the baby." Madalene handed off the little one and moved to press her fingers to Tara's wrist to check her pulse. "Nitro-glycerine." She questioned not knowing where it was kept.

"I'll get it." Buffy raced.

"I..." Willow held Tara's other hand looking very pale and shaking.

"Okay and now the world is kinda spinning." Tara held tightly onto Willow's hand.

"Dawn, honey call 911." Christine called putting Anne in her carrier.

"Willow, what's..." Tara frowned, this so couldn't be happening.

"Oh no... This can't be happening... I want to go home now... I want to go home." Willow started to cry as she looked at Tara. "You can't die on me again, I'm trying to be good, I'm being good... don't leave me again."

"Willow, willow baby listen to me." Tara made her voice as clear as she could,

"What baby? Anything?" Willow urged her to finish.

"In fact as I have no idea what's...ow!" Pain stopped her for a moment. "Going on, every listen to me." She tried to get their attentions and everyone stopped for a moment. "I just want my birthday cake, I want the candles lit, and I want my family around me."

"Chris?" Dawn looked at her lover with tears in her eyes.

"Dawn get the cake." Christine gave her the solid direction and the brunette raced off.

"Tara, take the pill." Buffy argued as they moved the blonde down more half laying half sitting on the couch.

"Tara please." Madalene pleaded with her. Tara eventually did so, happy to do anything to ease the pain. "Now just stay calm." Madalene nodded when she had it. "Christine, get the oxygen." She instructed.

"Will, look at me." She looked away from the rest of them, and at Willow only, "I'm not going to leave you."

"I have the cake." Dawn came back in her eyes red.

"Never again okay." Tara underlined.

"I love you baby, please." Willow nodded though her body still shook.

"Buffy, Dawn, help me sit up." Tara took a few panted breaths. "Please." She added when they didn't immediately jump to aide her.

The two Summers moved to help keep her more upright as Madalene took the cake.

"Tara, what are you doing?" Willow questioned.

"Doing what I have to." Tara assured her, though her words were choppy as her breathing was erratic.

"We need to get you to the hospital." Willow shook her head.

"After I've blown out my candles." Tara insisted wincing a little more. "You know how I like to do that." She gave a pained smile.

"I'll light them." Madalene did so quickly.

Christine came around the back of the couch and put the tubes up so that Tara could get the oxygen through her nose. The mixture of pills and pure oxygen helped a little almost instantly.

"See that's better." She smiled softly, her lips a slight blue colour.

"Great, so let's blow those out and then we can get a free ride in the nice ambulance." Christine urged her hearing the sirens in the background.

"Okay." Tara nodded. "Everyone help me blow them out."

"Anything." Willow nodded and everyone gathered closer.

"Okay after three?" She looked only at Willow.

"Three." Willow nodded. "One... two..." She counted.

"I love you." She mouthed at Willow before taking the deepest breath she could.

"Three." Willow said her eyes saying the words back as they all breathed out at the candles.

"For she's a jolly good fellow, for she's a jolly good fellow, for she's a jolly good fellow..." The chorus rung in Tara's ears.

"And so say all of us." Xander said louder than everyone else from the back of the room near the double windows.

"Oh my Goddess." Madalene was the first one at Tara's side to take a big breath as she realized where she was, that and the fact she was standing up.

"I have plates." Anya clapped as she moved to take the cake from Buffy and Dawn moving it to the table to finish cutting it properly.

"Are we home?" Dawn asked timidly only opening one eye.

"Well I did suggest a restaurant," Giles spoke up. "But no one seemed too keen."

"Tara?" Willow squeaked from beside the blonde, her body still shaking.

"Right here." Tara quickly vowed leaning over and pulling Willow into a tight hug.

"Oh baby I was so scared." Willow hugged her back desperately.

"I'd be scared too if it was me cooking but I think Mads has skill." Xander shrugged.

"Buffy?" Madalene found herself feeling more solid and as she looked up caught the Slayer's hazel eyes that were staring at her.

"Drinks." Buffy stopped staring coughed and backed up a little. "I need a... that is, we need drinks." She slipped quickly off towards the kitchen.

"Dawn, are you okay?" The Spellcaster let her go, not knowing what to say as she reached out to rub the teenager's arm.

"I think so." Dawn nodded shakily.

"Tara, Willow?" Madalene checked them as well.

"Yes." Tara nodded quietly.

"Hello people, party, you do know the definition of the world." Anya dumped the plates down and crossed to the stereo.

"Yes, we should have cake." Madalene smiled at her and guided Dawn over, letting Tara take care of Willow, as party music filled the room.

"I was so scared baby." Willow whispered pulling back a little to look into blue eyes.

"I made you a promise Willow, and I have every intention of keeping it, this birthday, and all the birthdays to come." Tara shook her head and kissed Willow soundly.

The End for now…Grrrr... Arggg...


End file.
